Survival Instinct
by Blood.Cardcaptor.M
Summary: "Centro de refugiados en Atlanta, es el lugar más seguro. " -¿Cuál es el plan Stefan?- cuestioné con cierta ironía en mi. Y por un momento estuve de acuerdo con él. Pero no planeaba seguir siendo la carne fresca para todo el mundo sobrenatural. –Lamento no haber podido con ello- solté y segundos después mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Prefería morir a aquel infierno en vida TVD
1. Todo comenzó

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de TWD ni de TVD me pertenecen, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

Recordatorio:

"" pensamientos

"" _recuerdos_

(cursiva) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

-diálogos-

. cambio de escena

* * *

**Prólogo**

_"Nuestras decisiones son las que ponen al mundo en movimiento y tenemos que vivir con ello"_

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Stefan?- cuestioné, prácticamente exigiendo una respuesta ante su comportamiento; mentiría si dijera que el miedo no me carcomía. Pero nada tenía sentido, Stefan había dejado inconsciente a Matt cuando estábamos buscando a Caroline y me había llevado con él, hacia Dios sabe dónde.

Estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, me aferraba discretamente al asiento del auto deportivo. Stefan ni si quiera me dirigió una mirada, bueno, tampoco salió absolutamente nada de sus labios.

Mi celular sonó y por muy raro que sonase, jamás me había alegrado tanto de ver el nombre de "Damon" en la pantalla. Pero esa sensación duró muy poco, pues Stefan prácticamente me había arrebatado el celular de las manos. Le miré de mala forma, como si estuviera tratando con un desconocido que se había escapado de un manicomio.

-Hola Damon- contestó él, regresándome una mirada vacía y desinteresada, hablando como si fuéramos a algún lado para pasear. –Ella está un poco ocupada en éste momento- continuó. Desvié la mirada, incapaz de sostener la suya por mucho tiempo. Un dolor e expandió por todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía impotente.

Stefan se quedó en silencio, seguro porque estaba escuchando como Damon pedía explicaciones en ése momento. Sin embargo, a pesar de mirar hacia mis manos, me encontraba atenta a la conversación, yo también quería saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Bueno, estoy haciendo mi siguiente movimiento- contestó el vampiro que iba conduciendo. –Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿qué hará Klaus si no puede crear más híbridos?-

Sentí como mi corazón dar un vuelco, mi cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad con aquellas simples palabras. Él no sería capaz, ¿o si…?, no, Stefan, no.

Sentí como un nudo se empezaba a formar en mi garganta. -¿Qué?- le miré, buscando alguna respuesta en sus ojos, luchando desesperadamente contra la idea de que a él, a mi confidente, amigo y aún amor se le ocurriera semejante idea como algo absurdo. ¡Él no podía!.

Ni si quiera se molestó en negarlo, simplemente colgó y tiró el celular en el asiento de atrás. Lo único que podía ver era su perfil. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- exigí, elevando un poco mi voz, me estaba asustando, realmente lo estaba consiguiendo. Me removí en mi asiento. –Stefan, déjame salir del coche- exigí, pero él no respondía, ni me miraba. Tenía la mirada fija en frente, hacia la carretera, como si yo no estuviera hablando, como si no importase, como si solo fuera un objeto sin vida. -¿Me estás escuchando?, ¡déjame salir del coche!-

Nada, era como si estuviera hablando con una pared. No se inmutaba, parecía que tenía bien decididos sus objetivos aquella noche. Era inútil seguir intentando.

Me acomodé en mi asiento, impotente. Mirando hacia ningún punto en la carretera. Me sentía abofeteada, peor aún, traicionada por aquel que ya había tenido suficientes decepciones.

Un silencio se instaló, sabía bien que no planeaba dirigirme la palabra, pero con cada segundo que transcurrió el miedo en mi seguía creciendo por más que intentara que éstos desaparecieran o por lo menos disminuyeran. Mis manos se movieron solas, prendí la radio, necesitaba distraerme, sacarme los nervios que impedían continuar con un interrogatorio que anhelaba decir, para así, obtener algunas respuestas.

"…_Centro de refugiados en Atlanta, es el lugar más seguro, comida, medicina, techo. Se recomienda ir mientras se busca obtener respuesta a la creciente enfermedad global_… "

Cambie de estación, lo menos que quería era escuchar las noticias en éstos momentos.

"…_La CDC todavía no ha encontrado respuestas para eso, pero está trabajando en ello…_"

Terminé por apagarlo, prácticamente todas las estaciones hablaban de lo mismo y yo me encontraba en una situación más complicada que _eso_.

-¿Así que, cuál es el plan Stefan?- cuestioné con cierta ironía en mi voz, solo para cubrir el temblor en mi voz. -¿Cuál es el gran movimiento que has planeado?- Le miré, aunque perdí la esperanza de obtener si quiera una mirada.

Me sorprendió que girara un poco su rostro y me respondiera. –He cogido a la familia de Klaus para hacerle sufrir.- contestó él sin remordimientos. Le miré con exceptitud. Sin poder creerlo. –No voy a permitirle que siga haciendo daño- su mirada se desvió.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?- traté de seguir sacándole información, por más que temiera las respuestas a mis preguntas. -¿Mantenerme en una cueva, secuestrada?-

Por unos segundos, que a mi parecer se convirtieron en minutos, el silencio se hizo presente, hasta que giró su rostro y la voz de Stefan sonó tan temible como mis peores temores.

-A lo mejor solo te convierto en vampiro-

Solo esa frase hizo que todo dentro de mí se desconcentrara, no… no…. no, no iba a permitir que me convirtiera en una de ellos, no, no lo quería. ¡Se lo había dicho antes!, tenía miedo de eso, sería el infierno en la tierra, no quería serlo. Imposible, prefiero la muerte antes que eso.

Sus ojos me observaban, perforándome, no podía ocultar el miedo que invadió todo mi cuerpo e hizo que mis músculos se tensaran. - ¡Para el auto Stefan!- grité, mi cara se contrajo con miedo tintineando en mi voz. Le tenía miedo… a Stefan, podía notar como mi vista se nublaba. -¡Para el auto, he dicho!- insistí. Seguí los movimientos de sus manos, sacando el celular de su bolsa.

No pude más. No podía con ese infierno, me estaba quemando. Cada minuto que pasaba con él era como si me encaminara a encontrarme con los brazos abiertos con la muerte. Una lenta y quizás eterna.

Mi mano se movió hacia la puerta, quité el seguro de manera manual y abrí la puerta. Sentí como de pronto el coche aceleraba.

-No, Elena- dijo con voz trémula el vampiro que estaba al lado mío. Sabía que él aseguraba que me era imposible hacer tal acción.

Y por un momento estuve de acuerdo con él. Pero no planeaba seguir siendo la carne fresca para todo el mundo sobrenatural, no quería pertenecer a ese mundo tampoco. Estaba cansada.

Apenas los árboles de los costados de la carretera eran borrones, estaba segura que no pasaría de esa noche, de un modo u otro. Cerré los ojos y los abrí unos segundos, sentí como una lágrima surcaba mi rostro. Giré un poco para ver a Stefan. –Lamento no haber podido con ello- solté y segundos después mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Me aventé del auto.

El dolor que siguió no puedo explicarlo con palabras, la hierba acarició mi cuerpo como si me diera la bienvenida. Las estrellas bailoteaban curiosas en el cielo, para saber qué había pasado. Mi rostro se encontraba contraído por el dolor.

No podía… darle tiempo a Stefan o todo sería en vano y en dado caso, solo le estaría ayudando al proceso de transformación. Me incorporé, apoyándome con mis antebrazos. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero eso no impidió que notaran un borrón rojizo dando la vuelta. -Maldición- dije al notar como mi tobillo se quejaba silenciosamente, haciéndose notar con las punzadas que taladraban insistentemente, haciéndome arquear un poco. Me apoyé en el tronco de un árbol. No podía perder tiempo.

Me perdí en el bosque, caminando lo más rápido que podía. Quizás estaba haciendo todo esto en vano, pero no podía evitarlo, no quería terminar como había dicho Stefan, sin luchar.

Mis pies se arrastraban ligeramente, con cada minuto que pasaba el dolor se hacía más presente. Cerré los ojos un momento, recargándome en un tronco de un viejo roble. Paralizándome cuando escuché pasos detrás de mí. Aguante la respiración.

"Stefan", pensé.

Estaba tan agitada que solo cuando estaba a prácticamente un metro de mí, me di cuenta que no era el vampiro lo que se encontraba al acecho.

Unos gruñidos casi humanos salían de la garganta, sus paso se arrastraban entre la hierba.

_Stefan se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia_. Pensé, _¿será acaso algún animal?_.

Sin hacer ruido o intentando, me asomé detrás del árbol, pero allí no había nada.

-Dios…- susurré, cuando giré mi rostro, lo que vi me dejó paralizada. Unas manos huesudas y gruesas me habían tomado de los hombros. Un rostro más cadavérico, repugnante y grisáceo, con manchas de sangre o al menos eso parecía, solo que más negra de lo normal, adornaban su rostro. Sus ojos saltones me veían como si fuera algún tipo de alimento, pero lo que más me dio miedo fueron esos dientes, amarillentos, casi putrefactos, le faltaba la mitad superior del labio. Esos dientes desencajados que soltaban gruñidos animales y buscaban casi con desesperación acercarse a mí para quién sabe qué. Lo empujé con fuerza, cuando recuperé el control de mi cuerpo, justo a tiempo.

Me giré y corrí con más ímpetu cuando escuché que aquellos pasos arrastrados me seguían a corta distancia.

-Por favor, por favor vete- decía repetidas veces con el miedo en cada poro de mi cuerpo.

Y quizás había sido mi imaginación pero me había parecido ver un borrón, pasando prácticamente rozando mi mejilla.

Solo entonces escuché que los pasos que me seguían se detenían y un sonido más claro se escuchó, cuando el cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo.

Me giré con cierto temor de encontrarme con aquella cosa aún siguiéndome. Pero estaba ahí, tirado, con una flecha incrustada en el cráneo. Hice una mueca de horror, pero no pude sentirme más aliviada.

Unas manos se colocaron en mis hombros y yo grité. Grité porque todo el miedo se había acumulado y no tenía fuerzas para seguir corriendo si otra de esas cosas venía a por mi. Una mano me cubrió la boca y yo solté lágrimas sin poder contenerme.

-Shh, shh tranquila- me susurró una voz al oído. –Soy yo, Damon, ¿estás bien?-

Sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, una sensación de alivio me recorrió todo el cuerpo. –Da… Damon- susurré con un hilo de voz, cuando hubo quitado su mano para que pudiera hablar. Me gire y lo abracé, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Sh, ya, todo esta bien- trataba de confortarme, acariciando mi cabello una y otra vez. Mi respiración poco a poco regresé a la normalidad y mi corazón dejó de tener una carrera contra el mundo.

-Gracias- fue lo primero que dije cuando al menos, esa sensación de peligro y miedo hubo desaparecido, de momento. Tenía muchas preguntas que revoloteaban en mi cabeza y él lo sabía, por aquella mirada que me perforaba. Me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de la blusa.

-No es el mejor lugar para platicar- comentó entonces Alaric, haciéndose presente, con una ballesta en mano. –Podrían venir más de esos, el bosque de noche es el lugar menos seguro que puedas encontrarte éstos días- comentó, haciendo hincapié cuando se escucharon gruñidos algo lejos. Mi cuerpo se tensó. –Vamos- apresuró Ric, no necesitaba decir más, tampoco es como si deseara quedarme en ese lugar.

Ahora lo único que quería era respuestas e irme a mi casa.

* * *

**N/A:**

Bueno, esta idea es algo rara, pero me gusta, déjenme saber si les agrada o no para continuar con la historia o dejarla de lado xD

Se aceptan ideas, tomatazos, etc

Os quiere BCM


	2. Una pesadilla vivida

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de TWD ni de TVD me pertenecen. Yo solo escribo con la finalidad de entretener.

Gracias anónimo por tu review(:

* * *

…**. Capítulo 1: Déjame soñar, que habrá un lugar, una esperanza.**

Abrí los ojos, parpadeando, era de noche todavía. Miré mi reloj, que se encontraba al lado de la cama, más específicamente, en la mesa, 5:30a.m. se leía en letras verduzcas. Me incorporé con cuidado, recargándome en el cabecero de la cama. Cerré los ojos un momento, mientras movía mi tobillo, se sentía bien. Damon me había dado de su sangre, convenciéndome después de estar media hora discutiendo sobre ello, que era lo mejor, tanto si venía Stefan como si teníamos que irnos de la casa si era necesario.

¿Y por qué si era necesario?, yo aún no me lo podía creer. Muertos en vida, con solo un motivo: alimentarse de todo aquel que no huela a putrefacción, a muerte.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, aparentemente todo estaba tranquilo. El pueblo de Mystic Falls no había hecho mucho caso a las noticias, por la sencilla razón de que la "enfermedad" no había tocado a la puerta, hasta ese día.

El silencio se instalaba en toda la casa, solo se podían escuchar a los grillos si se prestaba la suficiente atención. Bueno, después de todo, me encontraba sola. Me levanté sin muchos ánimos. Abrí el closet, en la habitación donde solía dormir Jenna; tomé una mochila los suficientemente grande y fácil de transportar, color caqui. Regresé a mi habitación, guardé algunos álbumes, mi diario, un poco de ropa, neceseres, mi cepillo, guardé medicinas -todas las que encontré en casa- además de comida de lata, botellas, pilas, cosas que nos podrían servir.

Mi celular vibró justo en el momento en que yo terminaba de cerrar la maleta, checando que todo estuviera en orden y no hubiera pasado nada por alto. Tomé el celular, se leía "Damon" en la pantalla. Contesté, aliviada al menos de saber que se encontraba bien. -¿Qué sucede?

-Caroline- se escuchó su voz agitada del otro lado de la línea, lo que me puso en alerta. –Caroline, ella…- parecía buscar las palabras, lo que me hacía poner más y más inquieta, un temor paso por mi cuerpo, congelándome en mi sitio.

-¿Qué sucedió?- mi voz sonó impersonal, casi sin vida, temiendo lo peor.

-Le atacaron- susurró por fin. –La fiesta se volvió un festín para los devoradores- comenzó, pero algo dentro de mí se bloqueó. Me dejé caer en la cama, casi sin pensarlo. –Apenas logramos sacar a algunos, tu hermano está bien- agregó.

Un alivio hizo que recuperara la capacidad de hablar. Al menos Jeremy estaba bien, con vida. –Ella, Caroline, ¿está bien?

Se instaló un silencio entre nosotros, un silencio que duró apenas unos instantes, pero que le dio tiempo a mi cabeza de crear demasiados escenarios, cada uno de ellos con diferentes y atroces finales.

-No-

El teléfono temblaba, no, era yo la que estaba temblando. -¿Cómo qué no?- mi voz sonaba dura, a pesar de que me encontraba a punto de quebrarme. -¡Maldición, Damon!, ¿cómo que no está bien?, ¿qué sucedió?, ¡se supone que no puede pasarle nada!, ¡es un maldito vampiro!- Me encontraba fuera de sí, no podía creérmelo, nada estaba bien, las cosas podían cambiar en cuestión de minutos y a pesar de convivir día con día con la muerte, ésta seguía dándome donde más me dolía. -¿cómo?- mi voz era ahora un susurro.

-Cálmate Elena- su voz sonó autoritaria, seguro había esperado a que me tranquilizara, ¿pero cómo esperaba que lo lograra?. –No sé cómo, ni tampoco el por qué. Un bicho la alcanzó y le mordió, el proceso de transformación no tardó ni cinco segundos cuando había regresado, el caso es… que había perdido las habilidades "extras" del vampirismo, cosa que nos ayudó de alguna forma a salir de ahí.-

-Ninguno de ustedes es inmune- susurré, con terror, cayendo en cuenta que todos estábamos en la misma situación.

-Es mucho más que una enfermedad- dijo por fin, del otro lado de la línea. –Debemos… estar alertas.

-¿Bonnie, ella no puede…?- cuestioné, con el nudo en la garganta, no podía imaginarme a mi amiga, a una de mis mejores amigas transformarse en una de esas… cosas. No podía, era inconcebible.

-No, Elena, por más que quisiera, ella… estaba con Caroline cuando se vinieron esas cosas sobre nosotros. No llegamos a ellas a tiempo-

Mi mano voló hacia mi boca, tratando de mitigar el sollozo proveniente del horror y del dolor que surcó mi cuerpo, dejándolo abatido. Mi corazón quería sangrar prácticamente.

-Elena

¡No!, ¿qué no bastaba con todas aquellas personas que había pedido?, ¿por qué la vida se empeñaba en seguirle arrebatando a las personas que quería?, ¿por qué?, ¿no podía pedir algo de felicidad, de tranquilidad?.

-¡Elena!

La voz de Damon me sacó de aquella parálisis en la que me encontraba. Parpadeé, tratando de alejar las lágrimas que nublaba mi vista.

-Por favor, Elena- casi sonó suplicante, ya estaba delirando. –Mystic Falls pronto estará lleno de esas cosas, nos vamos-

Negué con la cabeza, aún sabiendo que no podía verme. –No- dije con la voz rota. –No, Damon, no puedo- agregué, insistentemente. –No puedo dejar aquí a las personas que quiero y largarme, sabiendo que probablemente esto pueda con nosotros y no volver a verles, Damon, no puedo irme, no así-

-Lo harás- cortó enseguida, cuando empecé a convertir la conversación en un monólogo. Tragué en seco y abrí mis labios, para protestar, pero nada salió de ellos, no podía contradecir aquello. Sin embargo, tampoco quería dejar a las personas que vivían en éste pueblo, la mayoría habían crecido conmigo. –Si quieres que Jeremy este a salvo, vendrás, no se irá sin su hermana-

Y él tenía razón. Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome atrapada entre la espada y la pared. –Matt, Meredith, April, incluso… Stefan- nombre uno a uno, personas que conocía y podrían estar en peligro por varios motivos.

-Matt y Meredith han ido con Ric a recoger sus cosas. No he logrado encontrar al resto y tampoco tenemos tiempo; Stefan y Jeremy vienen conmigo-

-¿Cómo?- cuestioné, siendo incapaz de comprender la situación del todo.

-Klaus. Ha pensado que era inmune, murió, más bien se convirtió en una de esas cosas- explicó. –al parecer una cosa menos con la que lidiar, gracias a eso la compulsión en mi hermano desapareció por completo- su voz, a pesar de estar a larga distancia, sonaba tensa. No era la única que tenía miedo y lo sabía.

Escuché unos golpes en la puerta, lo que me hizo saltar y es que estar sola, en una situación así, tampoco ayudaba. –Elena… no… abras- la señal se cortaba, no podía entender lo que decía y pronto la llamada se cortó, me di cuenta que no servía de nada hablar hacia la nada. Colgué e intenté volver a llamar. Nada.

Los golpes se volvieron más fuertes y más insistentes. Tomé el revolver que me habían dejado, que se encontraba encima de la mesilla, por si las dudas. Me asomé por las escaleras y baje sin tapujos. -¿Quién está allí?- pregunté con voz firme, alzando el revolver frente mío.

-¡Ayúdenos, por favor!, ¡pronto estarán aquí!, ¡por favor, abra la puerta!- un gritó se escuchó. Abrí la puerta sin miramientos, no me detuve a pensar realmente. Dos mujeres y una niña entraron en cuestión de segundos; cerré la puerta, colocando el cerrojo. Me giré para verlas, bajando el revolver, cargar un arma de fuego de por si me ponía más nerviosa.

-Eso no los detendrá- dijo una de ellas, con las ropas un poco rasgadas. La otra se encontraba casi en el mismo estado. Fruncí el ceño, mirando alterativamente a las tres personas que habían entrado. -¿Qué no sabes nada?- cuestionó con cierta ironía. Yo no dije nada, por lo que su rostro se suavizó un poco. –Si te muerden o te rasguñan, estás muerta- agregó, como dato curioso. Luego miró el arma que portaba e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia ésa dirección- y el ruido los irrita, los llamas- dijo sin más. Datos como ese me servirán bastante, pero… si no les podía matar de forma rápida, sin atraer a más, ¿qué haría?.

–Anne- se presentó, luego señaló a la otra mujer. –Judith y ésta pequeña de aquí es Angie-

La chiquilla se puso detrás de la mujer que se encargó de presentarlas, Anne. –Un placer, Elena Gilbert- miré a las tres, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Sin embargo el estómago quejándose por parte de la más pequeña ahí presente, me hizo volver mi atención a ella. -¿Tienen hambre?, ya les preparo algo- ofrecí, mientras me encaminaba a la nevera. Supuse que sería una de las últimas veces que prepararía algo ahí, así que puse mi mejor empeñó en cocinar algo rico.

Serví y me puse a comer. -¿está rico, Angie?- cuestionó con voz dulzona Judith, la niña asintió fervientemente y enseguida la mujer me miró. –Te agradezco la hospitalidad, llevábamos días sin comer algo decente. –

Les miré sorprendida. –Pero esto apenas se desató hoy, ¿ustedes no…?

Anne me cortó enseguida, sabiendo lo que quería decir. –Somos sobrevivientes, apenas llegamos hoy a éste pueblo, escuchando rumores que aún seguía prácticamente intacto, pero por como lucen las cosas, veo que apenas empezó aquí- explicó, sin mirarme, comía bastante, así que le volví a servir. –Gracias-

-¿Hay lugares peor que éste?- cuestioné sin poder creérmelo. –Apenas ayer por la noche estaba todo bien- comenté, sintiendo como si un peso se colocara en mis hombros.

-Los caminantes son como una plaga, me sorprende que éste pueblo haya durado tanto. A éste paso el pueblo quedará reducido a cenizas-

Mis labios se abrieron, levemente, había crecido allí, escuchar eso solo me hacía querer pensar que era una terrible pesadilla y no era realidad.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Judith le daba un codazo discreto a Anne. Por lo visto mi expresión no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, me recompuse lo mejor que pude o al menos lo fingí. –Está bien, te creo, después de ver como esos bichos han llegado tan de repente, no dudo que sea así- murmuré por lo bajo. Levantando el rostro para verlas. –De todas formas ya nos íbamos…

-¿Nos?- cuestionó de pronto Anne, la chica era bastante perspicaz. -¿Tienes un grupo?.

Asentí. –Mis amigos, familia- resumí.

-¿Crees que aceptarían a tres más?- preguntó ahora una esperanzada Judith, mirándome suplicante y luego desviando la mirada hacia la pequeña. –Apenas tenemos comida y medicamento, ayudaremos en todo lo que sea necesario- prosiguió mientras pasaba su delgada y pálida mano por el cabello rizo de, al parecer, su hija.

Tragué en seco, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el resto, pero tampoco podía dejarlas a su suerte. Además ellas sabían mucho más que nosotros. –No veo por qué sería un problema- respondí después de unos segundos. Tres sonrisas, unas más perceptibles que otras, aparecieron en sus rostros.

-Gracias, señorita- respondió la pequeña Angie, con un leve sonrojo.

Les sonreí de regresó, creo haber tomado una buena decisión. –Todavía hay agua caliente, si gustan bañarse, ropa limpia que podría prestarles, el viaje será largo. –

-Más de lo que crees- comentó Anne, levantándose, dejando los platos sucios en el fregadero. –¿Crees que podría hablar contigo, en privado?-

Asentí y miré a Judith. –Los baños están arriba- dije y las dos, que ya habían terminado, me siguieron. Subimos y les llevé a mi habitación, abrí la puerta del baño y dejé dos toallas, además de ropa limpia dentro. Las dos me sonrieron tenuemente y enseguida bajé.

-Anne- la llamé, frunciendo el ceño cuando vi que arrastraba un mueble hasta colocarlo frente a la puerta principal. -¿Qué estás haciendo?-. La chica ni si quiera me miró, se aseguró de que la puerta fuera complicada de abrir, por fuera.

–Dándonos más tiempo por si los caminantes se acercasen demasiado, esas cosas pueden olernos, Elena-

-¿Qué?- cuestioné, incrédula. Era demasiada información. –Pero, espera, todavía no llega el resto.- murmuré. –Si intentan entrar, si es cierto lo que dices, vendrán detrás de ellos. –

Me miró, como si me analizara. –Mira Elena- empezó, tras soltar un suspiro. –Tus amigos ya tardaron bastante, yo no creo… -la voz de Anne se redujo de un momento a otro, parecía que había visto un fantasma detrás de mí.

-¿Tu no crees, qué?- cuestionó una voz a mis espaldas. Me giré, el corazón me había dado un brinco.

-Damon- solté, mirándole con reproche.

-¿Lo conoces?- cuestionó Anne, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Si, es parte del grupo- contesté a la chica. Damon arqueó las cejas, claramente buscaba una explicación a todo esto. –Damon, ella es Anne, viene con su grupo, una mujer llamada Judith y una niña, Angie- le miré a los ojos y él los estrechó, analizando a la mujer de arriba abajo, claramente incómoda.

-Bueno, supongo que no habrá problema, nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo con la voz fría. –Ve a por tus cosas, Elena-

Le miré, frunciendo un poco más el ceño, dando la espalda a Anne, buscando alguna respuesta en su mirada. –Les dije que podían unirse a nosotros- La mirada zafiro de Damon, que estaba clavada en la mujer morena, ahora se encontraba encima de mí. Si las miradas matasen, yo ya estaría veinte metros bajo tierra o peor aún, caminando con el resto de ésos bichos.

Damon me tomó del antebrazo y me jalo unos metros lejos de la mujer. -¿Estás loca?- preguntó, sin buscar realmente una respuesta, sonaba enojado. –No puedes tomar esa decisión tú sola. Tenemos suministros suficientes para nosotros, no pienso cargar con más personas, Elena afuera es un infierno-

-¡Por eso mismo, Damon!- le miré con cierta molestia. –Éstas personas necesitan ayuda, nosotros igual. Si las cosas son tan malas como las pintas tú, no las dejaré. - La mirada de Damon me perforaba, sin embargo nada salió de sus labios. –Por favor- le miré suplicante. –Tienen una niña, prometieron ayudar- Damon desvió la mirada y yo la busqué, trataba de convencerlo, sabía que se sentiría responsable si se unían al equipo. –Por favor, yo me encargaré si es necesario- agregué, con voz suave ahora.

La mirada azulada de Damon se fundió con la mía. –Ok- aceptó, suspirando levemente, frustrado. Le sonreí sin poder evitarlo, agradeciendo que aceptara aquello. –Pero si me hacen perder más tiempo, las dejaré a mitad del camino. - advirtió, ésta vez en tono más alto para que fuera escuchado por Anne. –Ahora, vámonos, esos bichos no tardarán en estar aquí y será un problema salir de Mystic Falls si queremos llegar a Atlanta pronto- agregó, mirando por la ventana como el sol empezaba a salir.

Asentí y escuché unos pasos en las escaleras. Ellas ya estaban bajando. Anne se había ido a la cocina, inspeccionando a ver si dejábamos algo útil.

Subí, escuchando la voz de Damon y seguido la voz de Judith, pero no alcancé a oír lo que decían. Tomé la mochila de color caqui y me la colgué en el hombro. Observé la recamara una última vez, con tristeza; al menos me quedaba la sensación de que la volvería a ver, al menos una vez más, cuando todo esto acabara.

Deducía que Stefan le había comentado a Damon sobre Atlanta, lo había escuchado cuando estábamos en el auto. Bajé las escaleras. Damon me esperaba en la puerta principal, estaba abierta; me tendió el revolver y me miró seriamente. –No quiero que te separes de tu arma de nuevo- me riñó.

Asentí y cuando salí me quedé estática. Las calles estaban vacías, había algunas cosas con las ventanas rotas, al igual que las puertas. No había nadie a la vista, no había autos, solo pocos, pero esos estaban en malas condiciones. No estaba ese ambiente cálido, ni acogedor, solo había silencio. Sentí como la mano de Damon se aferraba a mi muñeca y me jalaba para que caminara. Pero simplemente el shock me dejó sin palabras.

-Dios…-

-Todo estará bien, iremos a Atlanta, haya podremos estar seguros- comentó en voz baja. Le miré y luego al suelo. Tenía miedo. Las cosas habían cambiado muy abruptamente.

Cuando alcé el rostro de nuevo, al detenernos, miré a Damon con reproche. -¿Robaste un auto?- cuestioné incrédula. Él se encogió de hombros, como si no importara en absoluto.

-No gobierno, no reglas- me miró de reojo. –Ahora, sube- dijo con voz que aparentaba ser tranquila, pero sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa. Los gruñidos detrás de mí me alertaron, a una distancia tolerable, venía una horda de zombies hacia nosotros. -¡Maldición, Elena, sube al coche!- casi gritó, me metí como pude, a trompicones. En segundos, Damon estuvo en el asiento del piloto y puso en marcha el auto.

No podía sacar la imagen de mi cabeza, había personas que conocía entre ellos, con la ropa desgarrada y le faltaban miembros del cuerpo. Sus ojos eran lo más atemorizante, sin vida y con un solo propósito, saciarse hasta continuar por alguien que no oliera a putrefacción.

-¿Elena?- La voz de mi hermano me sacó de momento aquella espantosa escena que había presenciado. Busqué con la mirada los ojos chocolate de Jeremy y al encontrarlos, le abracé. No me había dado cuenta de su presencia por estar todavía impactada y anonadada. Sentí la calidez de su cuerpo, de sus brazos, al estrecharme contra él.

Supe desde ese momento que las cosas nunca serían lo mismo. No después de eso.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ He aquí el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, dejenme saber su opinión con un RR

BCM cambio y fuera.


	3. El golpe de la realidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de TWD ni de TVD me pertenecen, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

Recordatorio:

"" pensamientos

"" _recuerdos_

(cursiva) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

-diálogos-

. cambio de escena

* * *

Paramos frente a una gasolinera, Damon, Stefan, Ric y Anne habían salido a buscar gasolina, alegando que tarde o temprano nos haría falta y tenían razón, ya habíamos pasado Danville, no sin ciertas dificultades, ya habíamos logrado dejar atrás el estado de Virginia.

Además los tres hombres se habían rehusado a que les acompañáramos. Suspiré frustrada. Es verdad que no había estado bien en las últimas horas, pero no esperaban que me lo tomara como si nada, ¿o sí?. Eran personas que conocía, demasiado bien y que sus vidas se habían acabado con tan solo el caer un grano de arena en el reloj, frente a nuestras narices, sin poder hacer nada.

Me bajé de la camioneta, tampoco podía quedarme sentada y cruzada de brazos, me sentía inútil. Jeremy se encontraba dormido, junto a Matt, ambos estaban igual que yo. Después de todo los tres habíamos crecido ahí, era nuestro hogar.

Miré a mí alrededor, el mundo se había sumido en un silencio total. Incluso ahora extrañaba las clases, el ruido del motor del vecino cuando se iba a trabajar y me despertaba en la madrugada.

Había dos coches, con personas todavía adentro, todas ellas muertas. Desvíe la mirada, no podía ver aquella escena por mucho tiempo; miré a Meredith, quien charlaba con Judith y ésta de vez en cuando miraba dentro del auto, seguro vigilando a la pequeña Angie.

Todos lo estaban pasando mal, pero trataban de seguir adelante, yo tendría que seguir su ejemplo si no quería acabar como… como un muerto viviente. Tendría que pelear con ellos, sin derrumbarme, tenía que hacerme fuerte por ellos… y por mí bien, si no sería una carga y el eslabón débil del grupo. No podía dejar que eso pasase o los pondría en riesgo a todos, no podía darme el lujo de perder a más personas y menos por mi culpa.

Estaba segura que los cuatro se habían metido en esas tiendas, que estaban a un lado de la gasolinera, para buscar comida, sin embargo no había visto a ninguno de los chicos ir a buscar en los autos.

Cuando terminé de abrir la puerta del piloto del Mazda 5 –la cual ya estaba entreabierta-, me hice para atrás, un segundo después el cuerpo inerte de un hombre regordete había caído al suelo, haciendo un sonido sordo. Me quedé ahí unos segundos. El olor a descomposición era bastante fuerte, esto me causó unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Me di cuenta que el hombre tenía un balazo en la cabeza, algo que hizo que mi estómago diera un vuelco, se había asesinado, no le culpaba, muchas personas seguro habían tomado el mismo camino que él.

Me tapé con la mano izquierda mientras hacía a un lado aquel cuerpo inerte, arrastrándolo hasta dejarlo a unos metros de ahí.

"_Si tenía una balazo, portaba un arma_". Pensé, chequé al hombre, él no la llevaba, por lo que deduje, se había caído en el auto. Me fijé en que no hubiese nadie más, vivo o muerto, al final me di cuenta que viajaba solo. Después de asegurarme de eso, busqué el arma en el suelo, encontré un revolver cargado con 15 balas, nos serviría bastante. Las llaves estaban puestas y el tanque medio lleno, según tenía entendido ese tipo de autos casi no gastaba gasolina, podríamos remplazarlo con alguno de los nuestros y llevarnos ese, de ese modo haríamos menos paradas en el camino a Atlanta.

-He- la voz detrás de mí, hizo que diera un brinco y me pegara contra el techo del auto. Llevé mi mano hacia la zona que se quejaba, dando pequeñas punzadas. Me giré para ver a un Stefan apenado. –Lamento haberte asustado– comentó en voz baja. –No era mi intención, lo juro–. Negué e hice un gesto de despreocupación, para restarle importancia. Me sentía algo incómoda con él, después de lo que había pasado horas atrás, en su auto. –Sé que no es el momento para hablar de esto, pero realmente no podré estar tranquilo hasta decírtelo. No sé cuándo… alguna de esas cosas podrá…- levanté una mano, para callarlo, no quería pensar en eso. No podía pensar en perder a más personas preciadas para mí cuando el mundo literalmente se había volcado. –…El caso es que lamento haberte hecho pasar por tantas cosas desagradables– Sus labios se habían vuelto una línea fina. –Lo único que quería era protegerlos, protegerte, no quería que siguieras viviendo en aquel infierno. –Su mirada ni si quiera podía sostener la mía y supe que decía la verdad, aunque no había hecho lo correcto, lo había hecho por un buen motivo.

–Eso ya no importa- dije después de unos segundos que reinó el silencio. –El infierno, el verdadero, lo empezamos a vivir hace unas horas. Lo que paso… ya no tiene importancia, mejor centrémonos en el presente y en mantenernos vivos.- Obtuve como respuesta un asentimiento y después unos brazos que me rodearon, vacilantes. Sonreí tenuemente y le correspondí al abrazo. –Nos tenemos los unos a los otros y eso es lo que importa ahora. Sobreviviremos- No sabía si lo que estaba diciendo era realmente para él o para convencerme a mí misma sobre eso.

Porque de una manera u otra, lo único que quedaba era seguir adelante, moverse y dejar las cosas a las que te aferrabas en el pasado. Era eso o morir en un pasado sin presente. El futuro se había vuelto incierto y tenebroso.

–¿Interrumpo? – cuestionó un seco Damon, con un tono de ironía, como si el fin del mundo no nos hubiera golpeado hasta hace solo unas horas.

Stefan dejó caer los brazos a los costados y yo le imité. –En lo absoluto– contestó Stefan, girando para ver a su hermano, quienes compartieron una mirada que solo duro unos segundos antes de que el castaño se fuera al auto, con botes de gasolina que hasta apenas ahora me iba dando cuenta que traía consigo.

–Damon– El aludido me miró sin gracia y sonrió de manera falsa. –He encontrado algunas cosas…– Me quedé callada por unos segundos, enseñándole el revolver y las llaves. –Creo que sería mejor si cambiáramos algunos de nuestros autos por éste, tiene la mitad del tanque lleno y…–

–No gastes mi tiempo, Elena, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como poner en marcha ese auto hasta Gastonia– dijo mientras señalaba el auto que se había robado en Mystic Falls. –Y te he dicho que te quedaras en el auto, si no sabes obedecer órdenes te dejaré fuera de todo, ¿escuchaste?. –Abrió un poco más los ojos y ensanchó su sonrisa. Me quedé estática. Dios, ¿qué le pasaba?. –Si quieres el auto que huele peor que nada, conduce tú–

Mis labios se volvieron una línea fina, mordiéndome la lengua antes de que empezara a decir todo lo que cruzaba por mi cabeza en ésos instantes. –Bien- dije por fin. Damon me echo una mirada antes de irse hacia el auto y apurar al resto para seguir nuestro camino a Atlanta. Negué con la cabeza y solté un suspiro. Todo esto empezaba a acabar conmigo y los nervios, si continuaba así, empezarían a salir a flote.

Chequé la cajuela, había un gato, un tubo de metal –que tomé un segundo después de que lo vi-, además de una maleta, un botiquín y un poco de comida. Chequé que el auto estuviera en buenas condiciones poco tiempo después.

Meredith vino, solo para terminar de llenar el tanque, seguro Damon le había comentado sobre esto. –Compréndelo, él solo se preocupa por ti. Siente que la responsabilidad del grupo recae en él– comentó de pronto, la miré y asentí. Lo sabía. Ella me echo un vistazo antes de dar unos pasos atrás. –Síguenos, iremos detrás de Damon. –Y sin más se marchó. Suspire y me subí al auto.

No me separe mucho de los dos autos que iban delante de mí. La verdad el olor no me hacía ninguna gracia, me estaba revolviendo el estómago, pero estaba segura que tendría más aguante que alguno de los dos que iban delante de mí. Además era cómodo y espacioso.

Ya había pasado más de una hora conduciendo. Ya era tarde, me preguntaba dónde nos íbamos a quedar para pasar la noche sin que fuéramos carne fresca y fácil para los mordedores cuando se escuchó un disparo, éste me alertó. No provenía de muy lejos de allí. Miré como ambos autos seguían derecho, sin si quiera pararse para ver que sucedía. Mis manos empezaron a sudar, miré por los retrovisores, tampoco se veían caminantes cerca. Bajé un poco el cristal, solo unos centímetros, para ver si escuchaba algo.

–¡Auxilio!-

Solté una maldición, era la voz de un hombre, no parecía que fuera adulto, quizás podría tener mi edad. Pero, aun a sabiendas que Damon y Stefan podían escuchar a la perfección a aquel que pedía ayuda, no se detuvieron.

"_No te detengas_"

Estaba segura que eso me dirían, pero ¿dejarle a su suerte?. No podía. No podía dejarle atrás como a los que había dejado en Mystic Falls. Di un volantazo. Dirigiéndome hacia donde provenían los disparos. A unos diez metros de ahí, encima de un autobús escolar, se veía un joven que disparaba a diestra y siniestra a unos ocho caminantes, otros cinco ya se encontraban en el suelo.

Me bajé del auto, corriendo hacia esa dirección. Palpé la pistola que tenía sujeta a mi cinturón y la saqué. Apunté al que tenía más cerca y disparé. El ruido hizo que los rostros de los caminantes se giraran, buscando el origen del sonido. Aproveché ese momento para disparar al resto.

-Maldición- dije al notar que con mi terrible pulso apenas podía darles en la cabeza. Rozaban su cuello, su mejilla, pero no daban en el objetivo. –Perfecto Elena.- dije con sarcasmo. –Cava tu propia tumba- no paraba de hablar y era por el miedo. Los caminantes ya me habían localizado y avanzaban arrastrándose hacia mi dirección. Caminaba hacia atrás, mientras intentaba dar en el blanco, pero mi vista se volvió nublosa por los nervios. ¡Eran demasiados!, no podía con tantos yo sola.

Más disparos se oyeron entonces, derribando en un dos por tres a los seis que faltaban. Mis manos temblaban. Me dejé caer mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración, no me había dado cuenta que estaba con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora hasta ése momento.

–¡Elena!- la voz de mi hermano se oyó terriblemente cerca, lo que provocó que diera un respingo, giré el rostro y ahí estaba él. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas, tratando de tranquilizarme. –Ya paso, no deberías hacer esas tonterías. –me riñó, viéndome de forma fría, le notaba preocupado pero cuando se dio cuenta que me encontraba en buenas condiciones la preocupación dio paso al coraje. –Puedes poner en peligro otras vidas por no pensar las cosas, no seas tan egoísta–

Se levantó y fue a ayudar al joven que ya estaba abajo, agradeciendo a sus salvadores, platicando con ellos. Yo aún no me podía mover de mi lugar. Estaba… confundida y cargaba con una gran culpabilidad. ¿Estaba haciendo mal o es que no había nadie que pensara como yo?.

Me levanté, con el ceño fruncido, estaba siendo una carga, lo que no quería ser, lo que me prometí no ser. Suspiré y guardé el revolver. Me acerqué a ellos, con la mirada gacha.

–…Pueden venir a nuestro refugio, no está lejos de aquí, a las afueras de Gastonia-

Una escueta sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Al parecer la suerte me sonreía, de momento.

-¿Qué hacías tan lejos del refugio?- cuestionó Anne, mirando con desconfianza al joven de cabellos azabaches.

–Provisiones, venía con un grupo de cinco personas pero… –

El silencio se hizo presente, escuché como alguien había carraspeado. –Bien, será mejor ponernos en marcha si no queremos que anochezca antes de llegar. Puedes ir en el auto de Elena–

–Oh, bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo por salvarme. – comentó nuevamente el animado joven.

Después de eso, cada quien regresó a su respectivo auto. Entré sin decir palabra alguna al lugar del piloto y escuché como el joven entraba, para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. –James– se presentó, después de que todos nos volviéramos a poner en marcha hacia Gastonia.

–Elena– murmuré por lo bajo. Luego de eso el silencio se presentó nuevamente, creo que empezaba a acostumbrarme a eso.

–Bueno, Elena, gracias por venir a mi rescate- le miré de reojo y arqueé una ceja, sin embargo no dije absolutamente nada, simplemente asentí. – No sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubiesen venido a por mí, seguramente tarde o temprano hubiera muerto como bocadillo o me hubiera asesinado– Aquel joven había dicho aquello de una manera tan natural que me pregunté cuánto tiempo había estado viviendo en una paz codiciada por muchos y que no había podido proteger aquel lugar que llamaba mi amado hogar por haber estado pasando por alto las advertencias que decían a menudo en TV o en la radio. –Como sea, te lo agradezco- Volví a asentir y me remojé los labios, los tenía secos, miré de reojo al adolescente.

–¿Te mordieron o te rasguñaron? – cuestioné, después de recordar las palabras que me había dicho Anne.

-–De ser así no estaría aquí– respondió de forma sincera, sin si quiera pensarlo. –Lo que menos quiero es convertirme en una de esas cosas–

–Cualquiera– murmuré. Él me miró fijamente y se cubrió la boca cuando bostezó. –Puedes dormir, no hay problema–

–¿Estás segura? – cuestionó y yo asentí, le guiñé un ojo. Se sonrojó violentamente.

–Quédate tranquilo, de momento– El chico asintió y se acomodó en el asiento, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Morfeo lo arrastrara al mundo de los sueños.

La carretera de vez en cuando nos obligaba a hacer paradas, puesto que encontrábamos lugares para buscar provisiones, pero me habían ordenado quedarme en el auto, no iba a desobedecer más, no por ahora, por más que quisiese acompañarlos. Ya había causado demasiados líos en un solo día, ya estaba peleada con Damon y con Jeremy, me bastaba con eso.

Íbamos por las 85, camino a Atlanta, después de haber descansado bastante bien dos noches atrás, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, me sentía desorientada, lo menos que podía hacer era aprender a defenderme en ese nuevo mundo; Ric me había cedido su ballesta, cuando me di cuenta que la sabía manejar y mi puntería no era tan mala, a él le cedieron un hacha, la cual encontró más práctica.

Aquel día nos paramos muy temprano en la madrugada, luego proseguimos nuestro camino.

Sin embargo hubo algo que me inquietó la noche que descansamos en el improvisado refugio. Los rostros de las personas que nos acogieron se volvieron pálidos cuando mencionamos nuestro destino, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto, así que nos evitamos un interrogatorio; lo único que queríamos aquella noche era dormir.

No era por nada, pero el miedo no me dejaba ni descansar estos últimos días, puesto que el escenario que se nos presentaba en las últimas horas era escalofriante, había algunos autos a mitad del camino. Tampoco nos hizo gracia tener que parar por la noche, a mitad de la carretera, mientras alguien hacia guardia, turnándose de vez en cuando para no quedarse dormidos y poner a todos en riesgo. Ya estábamos a dos horas de llegar a Atlanta, conforme nos acercábamos, los nervios se hacían más presentes.

Si todo lo vivido me había parecido escalofriante, aquello me había parecido fúnebre, lo que presencie después me dejó con la boca no ligeramente abierta. Había autos vacíos, medio carbonizados, todos en hilera, buscando salir de la ciudad, con personas dentro, muertos, todos ellos.

–¿De verdad hay un refugio ahí? – cuestionó Anne, saliendo del auto, cerrando de un portazo. Dejando a Judith y Angie adentro. –Solo tienes que mirar desde aquí para saber que Atlanta está perdida– continuó con pesimismo.

Damon le miró una fracción de segundo, con una sonrisa falsa. –¿Y qué propones niña pesimista? – cuestionó de forma fría y calculadora. –Regresar por donde vinimos– abrió entonces un poco más los ojos cuando agregó. –¡oh, pero espera!, no podemos, ya no hay un lugar al cual ir, si no es ahí–

–Tenemos que asegurarnos que de verdad no hay un lugar ahí dentro para resguardarnos– comentó Stefan, colocándose a un lado de su hermano, dejando en claro su postura.

–Eso es darnos en bandeja de plata a los mordedores– dije con voz seca. Mirando a los dos hermanos Salvatore, Damon se rehusó a mirarme, aún seguía molesto conmigo, sin embargo Stefan puso sus ojos sobre mí.

–¿Desde cuándo hay un "nos"?- cuestionó Damon, mirándome con enojo. Iba a replicar cuando Alaric decidió cambiar de tema antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor de lo que ya estaban.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Damon, no sabremos si lo hay si no nos arriesgamos–

Mis ojos buscaron los de Alaric. –¡Es que todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco!- dije mientras levantaba mis brazos, exasperada.

–¿O es que aún no comprendes que ya no estamos en Virginia, Elena? – respondió Damon, acercándose peligrosamente a mí. –Es esto o huir por siempre sin saber si tuvimos la oportunidad de tener un lugar seguro en dónde quedarnos. ¿Qué prefieres? – prácticamente escupía las palabras.

Le miré a los ojos, me sentía empequeñecer con su cercanía, con esos ojos azules perforándome. –Estar juntos, vivos, eso prefiero– Mi mirada se desvió de la azulada, buscando cada par de ojos, tratando de encontrar en alguno apoyo o aceptación. –No puedo perder a nadie más–.

–Ni yo perder la oportunidad de encontrar un lugar que nos mantenga a salvo– dijo con frialdad mi hermano, que hasta ése momento había permanecido en silencio.

–Jeremy…

–Eres mi hermana, Elena, no voy a dejar que ningún caminante te lleve lejos de mí y si éste es el único camino, lo haré– No dijo más, ni me dejó argumentar absolutamente nada a aquella respuesta contundente, simplemente me dio la espalda y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

–Ésta hecho– dijo Anne, tomando un revolver, que nos habían regalado en el pequeño refugio, dos noches atrás. –Se nos hará de noche, no hay tiempo que perd…–

-¡No!, por favor, hay otras maneras, no así- supliqué, una última vez. No podía dejarlos ir, sabiendo que las posibilidades de que regresaran fueran prácticamente nulas.

–Esto no es una democracia, Elena– dijo cortante Damon antes de marcharse, junto al resto, para ponerse de acuerdo. Me dejaron sola. Matt fue el último en ir a ver qué pasaría en las próximas horas.

El viento pegaba en mi rostro, apenas había pasado una hora desde que Damon, Stefan, Alaric y Anne se fueran a investigar la ciudad. Matt había venido poco tiempo después de que se marcharan, quería convencerme de que habían tomado una buena decisión y que debía de confiar en ellos, que todo estaría bien, pero esa imposible, yo había visto esa horda en Mystic Falls y ese pueblo, comparado con Atlanta, era nada.

Se había retirado, viendo que sus esfuerzos eran nulos. Quizás muy en el fondo tuvieran la razón, pero yo me negaba a aceptar que ésa fuera la única solución.

Me salí del auto, cerrando la puerta. Caminé mientras me hacia una coleta. Tampoco ganaba nada sentada dentro de un auto.

Me acerqué a Judith y Angie, que estaban sentadas sobre unas rocas, al parecer Judith tenía la manía de enseñarle cosas como las matemáticas a la niña, incluso en una situación así. –Hey- salude en un murmullo, con una tenue sonrisa. Ambas, madre e hija, alzaron su rostro y sonrieron.

–Veo que ya estás mejor- comentó Judith, con ciertos ánimos. –Me alegra. El joven Donovan y el joven Gilbert se han ido a checar el perímetro, por si hay caminantes cerca. –informó, sin necesidad de que le preguntara. Me tensé pero enseguida tomé aire e intenté relajarme, asentí. –Debes confiar en la habilidad de ellos, al final, es eso lo que los salvará de la muerte. Son fuertes. – Miré a Judith unos instantes y terminé sentándome a su lado.

–Lo sé, pero se me hace muy complicado, tengo miedo y me es difícil apartarme de ellos– susurré.

–Lo entiendo– dice con voz cálida, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su pequeña. –Pero por su bien y tu bien, deberán aprender a hacerse fuertes e independientes. –

Le miré unos segundos. La mujer que estaba frente mío era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. No estaba segura de su pasado, pero que haya llegado hasta aquí, junto a su hija, me decían mucho de ella.

En ése momento Jeremy y Matt regresaban. "Despejado", había gritado Matt a Meredith, quien se encontraba haciendo guardia.

–Iré a buscar algo de comida y leña, caerá más rápido la noche y dudo que entremos a la ciudad a oscuras– comenté, Judith asintió, estando totalmente de acuerdo.

Me levanté del lugar y regresé al auto. El calor me estaba matando y es que Georgia siempre se había caracterizado por su clima caluroso. Me arremangué las mangas de la blusa. Tomé el revolver y el tubo que me había encontrado en el Mazda 5. Guardé el revolver en el cinturón.

Me acerqué a Meredith. –He- le llamé, tratando de que me escuchara. Ella giró su rostro hacia mí y me sonrió.

–¿Pasa algo? – cuestionó con interés.

–Me gustaría ir a buscar algo de comida, en el bosque y traer algo de leña para la noche, ¿crees que pueda? – cuestioné, mirándole, cruzando mentalmente mis dedos, para que la suerte estuviera de mi lado, aunque sea por esos instantes.

–Bueno– terminó accediendo después de que lo pensara unos minutos. –Pero no te alejes demasiado, para no perderte de vista e ir si es necesario. Aunque Matt y Jeremy terminaron de limpiar– comentó, aunque lo último, creo, que lo dijo más para ella misma.

Me di la vuelta antes de que Meredith pudiera cambiar de opinión y me perdí en los bosques que estaban a los costados de la carretera. En primera instancia, me sentí por un momento libre. ¿Curioso, no?. Podía escuchar a algunos animales comunicarse entre ellos, al parecer ellos podían estar tranquilos o al menos fingían que el problema que estábamos enfrentando no era suyo, que ellos tenían que lidiar con sus propios asuntos. Incluso daba la sensación que no se estaba viviendo ésta pesadilla, que dentro del bosque, todo era más fácil, más tranquilo. Era relajante.

Sin darme cuenta, me había adentrado de más en el bosque mientras recogía lo que había venido a buscar, alejándome cada vez más de la carretera. Me había dejado llevar demasiado por el panorama, por la tranquilidad y el silencio inexistente en esa parte del mundo. No me di cuenta por dónde había venido y tampoco sabía cómo regresar.

Me reprendí mentalmente, quizás Damon tenía razón. Ni si quiera podía cuidarme sola. Suspiré y traté de deshacer mis pasos y regresar por donde creí haber venido, pero eso solo complicó las cosas. Al rato ya me encontraba dando vueltas o eso me pareció a mí, todo era exactamente igual fuera a donde fuera.

Me recargué, frustrada, contra el tronco de un árbol, el mismo al que le había hecho unas marcas con una roca, cuando di la segunda vuelta por ahí. Alcé mi rostro, los árboles mecían sus ramas con el viento que apenas y se sentía. La luz ya era mucho más tenue que antes, el cielo estaba rojizo, pronto atardecería y con eso… Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos. No podía quedarme en el bosque. Sentía mi frente perlada de sudor, como el resto de mi cuerpo, además de mi corazón acelerado, martilleando contra mi pecho de forma frenética. Dejé el tubo recargado en el tronco, mientras sacaba de la mochila pequeña que había traído, una botella de agua y bebía casi de forma desesperada. Volví a guardar las cosas y me pasé las correas de la mochila por mis hombros; limpiándome el sudor, pasándome el brazo por la frente, para poco después, tomar nuevamente el tubo.

Me puse en marcha, hacia ningún lugar en particular, pero con la firme intención de regresar con el resto. –Estarán preocupados– susurré, tratando de distraerme de mis propios pensamientos. –No puedo permitirles que vengan a buscarme si oscurece, les pondría en peligro–

Me frustré y estuve a punto de tropezar con una roca por estar tan sumergida en aquel monólogo, pero me sostuve a tiempo de la rama de un árbol. Sentí algo pegajoso contra la palma de mí mano, con vacilación la alejé de la rama que me había brindado soporte. Sangre, había sangre en mi mano. Puse cara de horror. –Oh Dios…–

Retrocedí unos pasos. Si había sangre en ésas partes del bosque, lo más lógico era que esas cosas habían llegado hasta ése punto. Escuché una rama romperse y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Levanté la mano que sostenía el tubo de metal, agarrándolo con ambas manos. Mi mirada se movía de un punto del bosque a otro. Buscaba cualquier movimiento, lo que fuese.

Se escuchó en aquella parte del bosque como algo se movía en unos arbustos, algo alejados del punto en el cual me encontraba. Eran sonidos extraños, no sabía exactamente el qué. Me acerqué en silencio, rodeando aquella parte del bosque, alzando los pies cada vez que veía raíces salidas. El olor a descomposición era cada vez más fuerte, por lo que de algún modo, me advirtió lo que se me venía encima. Abrí los ojos cuando los arbustos dejaron de ser el escondite de _eso_. Un caminante devoraba lo que alguna vez pareció ser un conejo, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y parecía llevarse a la boca un pedazo de órgano del pobre animal.

Mi cuerpo enteró temblaba, era tan asqueroso que las ganas de vomitar no se hicieron de esperar, pero tuve que aguantarme las arcadas. El bicho alzó el rostro -o lo que quedaba de él-, cuando me dispuse a acercarme, pero me había olido. –Demonios- murmuré. La cosa ésa se levantó con torpeza y por poco se tropieza con el cadáver del animal. Los gruñidos del caminante no se hicieron de esperar, al parecer, gustoso de ver lo que él esperaba que fuese: su cena. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca alcé el tubo para asestarle un golpe en la cabeza; cuando lo golpeé, ésta giró en un ángulo de 180 grados y lo que alguna vez fue un cráneo, ahora estaba deforme. El cuerpo cayó y yo me hice hacia atrás, para evitar ser aplastada por el caminante.

Pero sin darme cuenta, un sonido, -a mis espaldas-, me distrajo; me di la vuelta a tiempo para alcanzar a ver la dentadura de un caminante pasar rosando mi hombro, mientras sus manos desgarraban parte de las mangas de mi blusa. Caminé hacia atrás, pero tropecé con el cuerpo del caminante que acababa de matar, haciendo que soltara accidentalmente el tubo y éste rodo a unos metros de distancia. Los nervios se apoderaron de mí, al segundo siguiente el caminante se lanzó sobre mí, tratando de alcanzar por lo menos un trozo de mi piel. Solté un grito, desesperada por no poder quitármelo de encima y esto solo provocó que se irritara más o se frustrara, no tenía idea. –¡Dios, que alguien me ayude! – grité desesperada. Luchando contra esa cosa para que no alcanzara a morderme, pero su cuerpo pesaba demasiado y él parecía no cansarse, si no todo lo contrario. Entonces, paso algo, como si aquello hubiese sido un dejavú. El caminante dejó de luchar en el próximo segundo, inerte. Tenía una flecha clavada en el cráneo.

–Pensé que ya nadie creía en Dios–dijo una voz ronca, pero con el tinte de ironía en su voz. Me quité con nervios el cuerpo que estaba encima de mí, con la sensación de que, de un momento a otro se levantaría, de nuevo. –¿Te mordieron o rasguñaron?-. Cuando me había quitado de encima al bicho, una flecha me apuntaba a la cabeza, tragué en seco. Si no era una cosa, era otra. Alcé mi rostro para ver al sujeto, al cual le debía una, pero que se encontraba amenazándome con una ballesta que me daban pocas ganas de devolverle el favor.

–No lo sé- contesté sin más y era verdad, no estaba segura. Mordida no, pero no estaba segura de que me hubiese rasguñado, las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido.

–¿Lo hicieron o no?, la jodida respuesta es simple– dijo insistentemente, acercándose a mí. No tenía pinta de ser amigable y su forma en la que se estaba dirigiendo a mí me daban dos motivos por los cuales no fiarme de él. –Si no contestas, te mataré–

Me tensé al escucharle, sus ojos zafiro me lo dejaban bastante en claro. Me revisé los brazos, solo la ropa se había roto, no había rastros de rasguños por ninguna zona visible y tampoco me había enfrentado a otro que se me aventara encima, que yo supiera. –No–

Me miró unos segundos, los cuales me hicieron sentir nerviosa, aquel hombre me había provocado que empezara a sudar frío. –Deberías regresar por donde viniste, los jodidos hijos de puta son más activos de noche– aconsejó mientras sacaba la flecha del cuerpo del caminante y lo limpiaba con la misma ropa de éste.

Parpadeé y negué. –Yo…–

–¿Qué?, ¿también necesitas que te lleve de la mano por dónde has venido? – cuestionó burlón, sardónico. Le miré con cierta rabia, más que nada por haber herido mi orgullo y por haber dado en el blanco. Me levanté y me sacudí la ropa. –No estaría mal un gracias de tu parte–

–Nunca te pedí ayuda- dije entre dientes. No le iba a dar las gracias, me rehusaba a hacerlo.

–¿Ah, no?, "Dios, que alguien me ayude"- Imitó mi voz, burlón e irónico. –Que yo sepa, eso lo deja bastante claro, ¿huh? –

Le miré con cierta rabia y pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto!.

Sin embargo yo no le iba a dejar que se siguiera mofando de mí. A él tampoco le importaba demasiado, pues enseguida empezó a irse por donde había aparecido. La realidad me cayó como balde de agua fría cuando noté que la luz del día había desaparecido por completo y una ráfaga de viento golpeó mí rostro. Era de noche y yo estaba perdida, sin si quiera saber si la carretera estaba lejos o no, tampoco contaba con el conocimiento de qué dirección tomar.

Solté una maldición; le seguí antes de perderle la pista y quedarme nuevamente sola en aquel bosque.

Apenas podía seguirle el paso, las sombras de los arboles hacían el lugar mucho más tenebroso de por sí, sabiendo que podría encontrarme con uno o más de los caminantes por ahí. Tragué en seco y apresuré el paso hasta que lo llegué a alcanzar.

–Mierda, no me sigas– soltó con pesadez y cierta rudeza, lo que me hizo dejar de andar por unos instantes. –A menos que quieras darme las gracias, de alguna forma– Me miró sobre su hombro, de arriba abajo, con una mirada que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Puse cara de asco al instante y éste volvió a reanudar su marcha, seguro tomando aquella mueca como su respuesta.

Me quedé quieta unos instantes antes de volver a seguirle. –¡Espera!

–¿Cambiaste de decisión?- murmuró, dándose la vuelta y arqueando ambas cejas.

–No– fruncí el ceño. –Pero tu también estás solo en el bosque, de noche–

–Me sé cuidar solo– Me miró perspicaz, como deduciendo hacia el punto al que me dirigía. –Y tampoco soy ninguna jodida niñera–

–Solo esta noche– dije sin dar más vueltas al asunto. –No causaré problemas, mañana por la mañana me largo con mi grupo.

–Te perdiste– No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Mis labios se volvieron una línea fina. Negó y emprendió la marcha. –Si me sigues te clavaré una flecha– advirtió.

Me quedé estática y cerré los ojos con fuerza, no podía pasar la noche en el bosque, sola. Los abrí con decisión y le seguí. Las cosas después sucedieron muy rápido. El hombre se giró sobre sus talones y la ballesta apuntaba a mi frente, justo en el centro. Sin embargo no me había atravesado, aún.

–Cargaras en tu consciencia tal acto– comenté firme, a la vez que fría, ocultando el miedo y los nervios que habían conllevado tal acción.

–He cargado en mi consciencia toda esta mierda, ¿crees que me importa añadirle un poco más? –

–Si– dije después de unos segundos. –Si no fuera así, te hubieras evitado ayudarme hace unos instantes– agregué, esculcando en sus ojos zafiro. –Te hubieras llevado todo lo que porta mi mochila sin mucho esfuerzo y te habrías ido sin culpa, si en verdad no te importara toda ésta _mierda_–

El desconocido me miró unos segundos, estrechándolos conforme seguía argumentando el por qué a su respuesta. Bajó la ballesta y su mirada seria me indicó que, de alguna forma, lo había convencido.

–Espero que lleves algo ahí que nos sirva para prender una fogata– dijo sin más. Sentándose en una roca con cierta molestia y a la vez desinterés. Dejé salir el aire que había acumulado en mis pulmones. Me hinqué y saqué lo que había encontrado en el bosque antes de darme cuenta que me había perdido. Prendí la fogata y me senté a un lado suyo.

–Elena Gilbert, gracias- me limité a decir, viendo como las llamas de la fogata crecían solo un poco más, con los segundos que transcurrían y se me antojaban lentos.

–Daryl…–me miró de soslayo– Dixon, de nada.

* * *

**N/A**: Hola(: bueno agradezco tanto guest, lo sé :3 eso se explicará más adelante, al menos sé que no soy la única que esta con ésta historia y también por aquellos -si es que hay- lectores fantasmas.

Con cariño

BCM


	4. ¡Hey!, ¿conoces la palabra educación?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de TWD ni de TVD me pertenecen, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

Recordatorio:

"" pensamientos

"" _recuerdos_

(cursiva) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

-diálogos-

. cambio de escena

* * *

…**..Capítulo 5**

Hice una mueca, después de dar el primer mordisco, a la que alguna vez fue una ardilla. –No está tan mal– comenté, tratando de romper el silencio.

–Si no hubieras puesto cara de puto viviente, quizás te hubiera creído– argumentó, le miré de reojo y no pude evitar reírme de forma discreta. El sentido de humor de Dixon era bastante crudo, pero de alguna forma, realista.

–No puedo evitarlo, la ardilla no es de mi comida preferida

–Es lo que hay

–Y todo gracias al caza ardillas– comenté, quizás sintiéndome algo ridícula.

– ¿Te pegaste demasiado duro cuando el hijo de puta se te tiró encima o eres así desde nacimiento? – Giré mi rostro en su dirección y puse cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Te insolaste demasiado cazando ardillas o es que éstas cobraron venganza y te masticaron el cerebro? –. Me mordí el labio inferior, evitando reírme de mi mal chiste. Escuche a Dixon soltar un quejido o algo semejante, pero al mirarle de reojo me di cuenta que en sus labios se había formado una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Se pasó la mano por debajo de la nariz y siguió comiendo. Le imité, sin saber muy bien como continuar la conversación, por muy extraño que parezca, no tenía miedo, de alguna forma me sentía y me sabía protegida.

No tuve el valor de comer más de dos ardillas, me fue suficiente. Me abracé las piernas, junto a la fogata, que emanaba un calor acogedor. Me moría de sueño, pero no podía darme el lujo de dormirme a la intemperie.

–Deberías dormir–

Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz, giré mi rostro para verle. La luz que desprendía la pequeña fogata iluminaba el rostro de Dixon, lo suficiente para ver como destellaban los ojos zafiro y sobresalían, como si éstos tuvieran vida propia.

– ¿Y dejarte toda la diversión a ti?, ni hablar– comenté, de forma desinteresada, desviando mi atención hacia algo más. Sentía mis párpados pesados, pero me rehusaba a quedarme dormida. Todavía no confiaba plenamente en él. –¿Qué hacías tu solo en el bosque?

–Cazando–

–Eso lo noté a simple vista – murmuré entre dientes. –Pero no me puedo creer que estés en el bosque solo para cazar ardillas–

–Es mucho mejor que estar en el bosque simplemente para perder el tiempo

Fruncí el ceño al escucharle e hice una mueca con mis labios. –Estaba buscando provisiones para mi grupo–

–Ya, a mi parecer estabas jodida, además les estarás dando doble trabajo

Sus palabras fueron directo a mi orgullo, pero tampoco tenía armas para contradecir aquello, porque muy en el fondo, estaba en lo cierto.

–Solo trataba de ayudar, últimamente me siento bastante inútil– susurré, viendo como bailoteaba el fuego y soltaba pequeñas chispas.

–Eso tiene una solución– comentó, después de unos segundos sin que nadie dijera nada y se escucharon los sonidos nocturnos del bosque.

–¿Cuál?

–Dejar de ser una carga– le miré con vivo interés en el momento que escuché esas palabras salir de su boca, pero él no me miraba a mí, miraba un punto detrás de mí, de hecho no miraba ningún punto en específico. Mis labios se fruncieron, formando una mueca; había captado aquel mensaje de doble sentido algunos segundos después. Mi mirada se desvió al suelo, abracé mis piernas y apoyé mi mentón en ellas, escondiendo mi rostro. Era verdad, solo era una maldita carga para todos, si no fuera por Dixon no estaría viva y definitivamente él se iba a ir por su camino en cuanto amaneciera. No estaba segura de llegar a zona segura sin ningún rasguño o mordida, no sola, en medio de un bosque, de la nada, perdida.–Volverte fuerte– Se encogió de hombros, añadiendo después de unos segundos, lo que me dejó sorprendida, no esperaba que dijera nada más. Alcé un poco el rostro, solo para verle a los ojos, buscando en ellos signos de burla o mentira, pero no había nada… solo sinceridad. Se pasó una mano por debajo de la nariz y un segundo después, desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, que se encontraban ocupadas sacándole filo al cuchillo de caza.

–¿Crees que pueda dejar de ser una carga? – cuestioné, mirándole, buscando una respuesta sincera por parte suya, porque a pesar de no conocerle mucho, lo poco que llevaba de hacerlo, lo poco que me había dicho, estaba segura que no había mentido.

–Hmm, supongo– contestó de forma escueta, pero segura. Le sonreí sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo como mis ánimos subían de forma impresionante por la simple palabra de afirmación de un desconocido o mejor dicho, de aquel que me había salvado.

Y con una sonrisa, inesperadamente, pude dormir. No supe cuándo, ni cómo, pero Morfeo me llevó al país de los sueños.

.

Sentí que había pasado mucho tiempo cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, no me di cuenta en qué momento había caído en el país de los sueños. Lo primero que distinguí fueron las estrellas saludándome, aún era de noche, pero no por mucho, había vestigios claros en el cielo, dando señales de que pronto amanecería.

Me quise tallar los ojos y en el momento en que quería hacer tal acción, algo se resbaló de mis hombros. Era un chaleco o eso creía, no me pertenecía aquella prenda.

Levanté el rostro, de espaldas a mí, se encontraba Dixon, sentado aún sobre la roca.

-¿No dormiste nada?- cuestioné sorprendida.

No me miró cuando habló. Soltando un bufido. –Como si pudiera conciliar el sueño- comentó con tono mordaz, iba a bromear con él pero no parecía tener humor para eso.

Me levanté, mientras sacudía mi ropa y además la prenda, que estaba segura, no me pertenecía. Me acerqué a él y estiré mi brazo, con mi mano agarrando la ropa con la que, podría asegurar, Dixon me había arropado durante el transcurso de la noche. –Gracias- dice de forma sincera y amable.

Su rostro se giró y aquellos ojos azules observaron los míos, con su rostro serio, pero aquellos zafiros no me provocaron la misma sensación. Asintió y tomó la prenda que se colocó un rato después. –En cuanto amanezca, cada quien se irá por su lado- comentó con despreocupación, mientras tiraba tierra sobre lo que alguna vez fue una hoguera.

-Ok- Sentí como se formaba un nudo en la boca de mi estómago, pero solo me limité a responder aquel monosílabo. Saqué unas cuantas frutillas que había conseguido en mi recorrido hacia la nada y las envolví en un pedazo de tela.

Las dejé a un lado y saqué una segunda botella de agua, que había traído conmigo, dejándola al lado de la frutilla en vuelta.

Cerré la mochila y pase las correas de ésta por mis hombros. –Oye- le llamé, tratando de obtener su atención, estirando mis brazos, puesto que en mis manos se encontraba la comida y la botella. –No es mucho, pero espero que te sirva mientras llegas a un lugar más seguro. Tómalo como agradecimiento y por ser… una _jodida_ niñera toda la noche- Sus ojos me perforaban como analizando cada palabra, cada gesto, incluso cada movimiento que hacía inconscientemente, como cambiar de peso -balanceándome-, de un pie a otro. –Y por compartir tú secreto de mata ardillas conmigo. –añadí divertida.

Pasaron unos segundos. Dixon se pasó una mano por debajo de la nariz y desvió la mirada, como si en el horizonte hubiera algo mucho más interesante que mi ofrecimiento y el nerviosismo que me carcomía por dentro.

–No- dijo con la voz algo forzada, ¿o había sido imaginación mía?, pero ni aún en ésos momentos me dirigió una miserable mirada. –Quédatelo tú, lo necesitarás más que yo–

Sin más se empezó a alejar. Los nervios recorrieron mi espina dorsal. ¿Se iba?, ¿así de simple?, ¿podría superar esto, sola?. -¡Eh!, ¡ni si quiera un adiós!- exclamé lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara. Avancé vacilante, escasos dos pasos en su dirección; por alguna extraña razón, la idea de que no le volviese a ver, de que me quedara sola, de no saber a dónde ir hacían que mi estómago se revolviera, dejándome algo mareada.

Escuché como sus pasos contra la hierba, que eran casi imperceptibles, se detenían. –¿Es que uno no tiene necesidades, huh?. Mierda, uno que trata de ser discreto- masculló entre dientes, lo bastante alto para que lo llegara a escuchar.

Sentí como el calor subía a mi rostro y no tenía que tener un espejo para saberlo, me había sonrojado por la vergüenza. Mas sin embargo, el alivio y la tranquilidad reemplazaron aquello que, incluso hace unos segundos, me era imposible de explicar. Sonreí tenuemente.

–Ehr, lo siento- susurré, acalorada, mientras me abanicaba con la mano. No obtuve respuesta, mas sin embargo escuché como sus pasos se alejaban aún más. Aquello a pesar de todo, me causo una sensación de nervios, los cuales recorrieron toda mi médula espinal.

Miré el bosque mientras tomaba asiento donde Dixon había pasado toda la noche. Los árboles habían adquirido un aura siniestra y misteriosa, y por alguna extraña razón me pareció que se hacían más grandes y más abundantes. Sus ramas se movían a intervalos, cuando alguna ráfaga les movía; el calor se hacía notar conforme el sol salía de su escondite, anunciando también que, poco a poco, mi tiempo se agotaba y que pronto tendría que moverme, dejando aquel lugar seguro o _medianamente _seguro. Me mordí el labio inferior, nerviosa y ¿por qué no?, con miedo. No podía ocultarlo, lo tenía.

Un ruido, -a unos diez metros de distancia- hizo que me sobresaltara. Me levanté, buscando con la mirada de dónde provenía aquel sonido. Trataba de ser lo más silenciosa posible, no quería más incidentes y causarle problemas a Daryl, ya había hecho demasiado por mí. Su tarea de ser una jodida niñera terminó en cuanto la luz del día se hizo presente y las sombras empezaban a aparecer más claras en la superficie.

A lo lejos, todavía oculto entre las sombras, algo se movió. Estaba _completamente_ segura. Busqué con la mirada el tubo de metal, -era demasiado probable que fuese un maldito caminante- sin embargo mi búsqueda fue inútil. Por más que lo buscara no estaba por ninguna parte. Miré de reojo la ballesta, me mordí el labio inferior sin saber bien qué hacer.

Si la tomaba era _más que probable_ que Dixon se enojara conmigo, demasiado, tendría sus motivos pero… ¿y si no?, ¿y si llegaba hasta después y no me lograra ver?, era un favor mutuo, porque en definitiva, yo no iba a ir para allá. Quizá Dixon tuviese que ir a cazar, más adelante, en esa dirección y no se diese cuenta que está cerca de un muerto viviente, no era seguro, el caminante estaba demasiado oculto y prácticamente no hacía ruido. Tenía que decidir, ya, si no lo perdería de vista o podría acercarse y yo, seguramente, no reaccionaría a tiempo.

Agudicé, o trate, mi sentido del oído. _Quizás pueda esperar_, pensé. Sin embargo, las pisadas de Dixon no se escuchaban, inclusive los latidos de mi corazón eran lo que más se lograba oír por aquellos lados del bosque. A éste paso, sentía que, esa cosa se daría cuenta de mi presencia, tarde o temprano. –Agh, ¿cuánto tiempo se necesita para hacer_… eso_?-solté con cierta frustración y angustia; segundos después, me percaté que se movió algo, -en el lugar donde estaba esa cosa-, acercándose, seguramente. –Demonios-

No me importó entonces, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, seguramente había actuado por impulso y temor, una no muy buena combinación. Tomé la ballesta, -que ya estaca cargada con una flecha-, apunté hacia el objetivo y un segundo después, la flecha creó una ráfaga casi imperceptible a su paso, ésta cruzo de forma horizontal el espacio que separaba mi posición de aquellos diez metros que se encontraban alejados de ahí, donde estaba _esa cosa_.

Se escuchó como impactaba con algo, seguramente había dado en el blanco, pero para mi sorpresa, _la cosa_ siguió moviéndose. Me sobresalté.

–Oh dios, no le di- susurré, con manos temblorosas cargué la ballesta con una segunda flecha y volví a disparar. No fue suficiente así que utilicé una más. está vez, el movimiento cesó.

Sentía mi corazón martillear furioso contra mi pecho. Me acerqué de forma cautelosa y sigilosa al lugar de origen proveniente, de ahora, acallados ruidos. Mis labios se entreabrieron levemente al notar las tres flechas clavadas en la piel del animal. –Un venado– susurré, mi voz sonó vacía, parecía que no era la propia. –Un maldito venado–

Me llevé la mano a la frente y bajé la ballesta. Entonces una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. "_Cazando_" había dicho Dixon, al final, si podría regresarle el favor. Pero las cosas saldrían mal si no me apuraba…

–Maldita sea…– empecé a decir. No me podían dar un maldito descanso, solo había pasado una milésima de segundo cuando otro problema se ponía sobre mis hombros, tratando de hundirme. Podía escuchar los pasos de Daryl acercándose. No me daría tiempo de regresar con las tres flechas. –… mi suerte–

Regresé corriendo, con la respiración acelerada. Dejé la ballesta donde la encontré. Tan solo la había dejado en el suelo cuando sentí que algo me tumbaba. Alcé el rostro, asustada. Me topé con sus ojos azules, penetrándome, fríos y calculadores. Su cuchillo de caza acariciaba mi cuello de forma aterradora.

–¿Qué hacías con mi ballesta, tratando de huir mientras me descuido, perra? – Su voz estaba cargada de desprecio y por un segundo quizá noté… ¿desilusión?. Poco de eso me importó cuando me llamó de aquella forma. Le miré de forma dura, la verdad, claramente herida porque pensara de esa forma. –Oh, ¿te ofendí, huh?,

–Ni un poco– susurré con desprecio. Me había lastimado, después de todo no podía confiar en extraños, menos en él. De un momento a otro había saltado sobre mí, amenazándome con aquella arma blanca, sin pensarlo dos veces.

–¿Entonces?, ¿qué harás esta vez para que baje la guardia contigo?, porque ya te hiciste pasar por la niña indefensa cuando eres todo lo contrario, hija de puta, ¿quizás ahora será… un polvo? – cuestionó, burlón y sardónico.

Entreabrí los labios, olvidando por un instante que estaba siendo amenazada con el cuchillo de caza de Dixon–¿Crees que fue mentira?- cuestioné incrédula. –¿Qué actúe así a propósito?, ¿arriesgando mi vida de una manera tan absurda?. Demonios, ¡si solo estaba perdida, maldita sea y aún lo estoy!, no sé cómo demonios regresar con los míos. –Le miré, sintiéndome engañada por aquella persona que creí, de alguna forma, honorable y buena. –De no serlo me hubiera evitado todo esto–

–¿Qué hacías con mi ballesta? – Cuestionó, aún sin moverse.

–¿Has escuchado algo de lo que dije? – pregunté, de retorno, con la molestia claramente palpable en mi tono de voz.

–Mira, por tu bien, será mejor que respondas lo que te pregunto

No pude más, por más que quisiera, la poca paciencia con la que cargaba y que habían dejado los nervios, - los cuales habían sucumbido en estas últimas horas- hicieron que todo atisbo de artificial tranquilidad desapareciera.

Le miré, cabreada, ya estaba cansada de él y de todo éste asunto. Con la rodilla golpeé su entrepierna, con toda la rabia que había mantenido a raya. Ésta acción causó que se doblegara y me diera tiempo para que le apartase de mí. Me levanté y tomé una de las correas de la mochila, sin si quiera mirarlo.

-Maldita perra- escuché que decía entre quejidos de dolor. Bien merecido se lo tenía.

Mis manos se volvieron puños y me giré para enfrentarle. –¡Cierra la boca!- dije con nula delicadeza. Los ojos zafiro me perforaron; se levantó, furioso, acercándose y cortando la distancia, en menos de una fracción de segundo. Noté sus intenciones, -reflejadas en sus ojos- y no dudé cuando mi mano voló a su mejilla, causando que su rostro se ladeara por la fuerza de la bofetada. –Es una lástima que desconfíes tanto de la gente, es probable que algún día eso te mate. – Le miré de arriba a abajo, con desprecio. Me acomodé bien la mochila tras mis hombros. –Y por cierto- empecé como si no fuera de gran importancia aquello que debía decir, pero inclusive yo, noté el veneno que destilaba con cada palabra que soltaba. –Tomé tu maldita ballesta para matar a un puto venado–Señalé con el dedo índice la ubicación del cadáver del animal– y todo porque no encontré mi arma– dije con cara de pocos amigos. Me giré y me encaminé hacia ninguna parte, solo tenía la firme intención de alejarme de ahí, lo más rápido posible.

–¡Eh!

Mis pasos se volvieron zancadas. Quitaba con los antebrazos las ramas de los árboles que me hacían ir mucho más lento. Alzaba los pies, con cuidado de no caer con las raíces que sobresalían de la tierra.

–¡Eh, Gilbert!

Las sombras parecían, a veces, aumentar o disminuir de tamaño, pero era solo el sol que se movía de forma lenta y pausada, según mi perspectiva.

–¡Maldita sea, Elena!

Sentí como una mano aprisionaba mi muñeca, deteniendo mi andar. Alcé el rostro y me topé con el suyo. Lo empujé e hice que soltara mi mano, sin que Dixon pusiera resistencia.

Más no dije nada y él… tampoco.

Le sonreí, sin una pizca de gracia ni, mucho menos, de amabilidad. No tenía sentido. Me dispuse a reanudar la marcha, sin embargo, solo di dos pasos cuando escuché que farfullaba un "espera".

Mi mirada estaba sobre el bosque, que parecía entretenido con la escena que armábamos, pues las ramas de los árboles se movían con más entusiasmo de lo normal en aquella parte de Atlanta, como si fueran espectadores aplaudiendo.

–¿Si? – cuestioné, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

–…–

Me giré para verlo, me crucé de brazos y negué con la cabeza, con reprobación. –Mira, si no tienes nada que decir, me voy. Se me hará tarde y todavía tengo que salir del bosque antes que anoche…–

–Lo siento– Su mirada azulada no me miró en ningún momento. Parecía que le costaba bastante decir aquello. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por debajo de la nariz e inmediatamente reparé en la marca que le había hecho en la mejilla.

–Si todo se resolviera con una disculpa– Rodé los ojos. –No habría leyes ni policías…

–No hay– dijo el hombre, con sarcasmo. Le miré con los ojos estrechados, claramente no iba a bajar la guardia con él.

–Me amenazaste con un cuchillo– Me defendí, alzando los brazos y dejándolos caer, en un claro gesto de exasperación. –¿Y quieres resolverlo con una disculpa?

–Puedo llevarte a la carretera– Ofreció con la voz ligeramente ronca. –Pero también ponte en mis zapatos. Eras una desconocida antes de ayer y que llegara, -después de unos minutos-, viéndote como corrías, dejabas la ballesta y te hacías la inocente, me hizo sospechar. ¿Cómo demonios iba a imaginarme que habías visto algo en el bosque?, si en toda la noche no hubo movimiento. –

Entonces mis labios se fruncieron, en una mueca. El enojo empezó a evaporarse, situando las prioridades y otros sentimientos, que dieron paso a pensamientos coherentes, que cruzaron por mi cabeza. A pesar de todo, Daryl me había estado ayudado, cuando estuve a punto de ser devorada por un caminante, cuando estuvo velando mis sueños, cuidándome -cuando pudo haberse ido en la noche, llevándose mis provisiones-, pero… no lo había hecho.

Estuvo cuidado de mí todo el tiempo y si antes me atacó de forma física… supongo que, hasta cierto punto, le di los motivos suficientes. No se podía confiar en la gente, al menos no del todo, en estos días.

–No soy una perra– Aclaré tras unos segundos.

–No, no lo eres– se llevó una mano a la nuca, en un gesto que deduje, era por incomodidad.

–Y tampoco soy una puta–

–He dicho que lo siento– murmuró, pude notarle algo fastidiado. ¿Será que no pide disculpas a menudo?. Por su carácter, podría asegurar que era así. Me sentía afortunada, de algún modo.

–Solo quería aclararlo–Me defendí, carraspeando. Mirando hacia otra dirección. –Lamento haberte dado motivos para desconfiar de mí. No era con esa intención, solo… quería ayudar.

Solo en ése punto sentí su mirada clavada en mí. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y asintió. Le imité. –¿Sin resentimientos?- cuestionó tras unos segundos.

–Solo si prometes no volver a amenazarme con cualquier arma– solté, mirándole casi calculadoramente, pero con una sonrisa bailoteando en la comisura de mis labios. Estoy segura que lo notó él, puesto que una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

–Solo si prometes que no te dejarás atrapar por uno de esos hijos de puta–

Estiré mi mano en su dirección y él la estrechó. –Es un trato entonces– dije divertida.

–Por cierto– Me tendió el tubo de metal y yo fruncí el ceño; lo dejé pasar y no pregunté nada, ya había tenido suficiente con aquel interrogatorio.

–Y bien, ¿qué decías sobre llevarme a la carretera?

.

–Dejamos el venado en el campamento y de ahí te llevo a la carretera. –Soltó, esquivando las raíces salidas. No recordaba haber caminado tanto. –De éste punto– Daryl hizo una marca, con el cuchillo de caza, en un tronco caído, cercano al lugar donde habíamos dormido. –A la carretera no está demasiado lejos– comentó, alzó el brazo en forma horizontal, con el cuchillo de caza en mano. –Si sigues derecho, luego giras treinta grados a la izquierda y sigues derecho encontrarás el camino de regreso.

–Ya, bueno, nunca he sido buena con las instrucciones–

–Creo que ambos nos dimos cuenta de eso– dijo burlón, reanudando la marcha.

Rodé los ojos. –Lamentablemente– Comenté y luego miré a aquellas ardillas que colgaban en aquel improvisado transporte de animales. –Se ve horrible– dije en un murmullo.

–Saben mejor de lo que se ven– dijo él, mirándome de reojo. –Y lo sabes; teníamos que pasar por ellas antes de regresar al campamento, me lo agradecerán.

–Si tú lo dices…

–Mi hermano Merle me ayudará, tendrán mejor sabor entonces–

–¿Tienes un hermano? – cuestioné con viva curiosidad, pensando que probablemente sería igual de huraño que él, pero no por eso mala persona.

–Mayor, si– farfulló. –¿Tú?

–Se llama Jeremy y también tengo un tutor, Alaric–

–Al menos tienes con quién vivir ésta mierda

–Lo sé, tu igual. Siempre cuida lo que es valioso para ti– Le miré, con una sonrisa sincera. –Así que también cuídate, ¿si?.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos, sus facciones se suavizaron por una fracción de segundo, hasta que se escuchó un grito. Me sobresalté y busqué con la mirada los ojos azules de Dixon, sin embargo, éstos ya no me observaban. –Quédate aquí– Ordenó.

Me removí inquieta. Dixon se había perdido entre la maleza y ya no podía seguirle con la mirada. Más sin embargo, aún podía oírle. Se había ido justo al lugar donde se escuchaban los quejidos y también como si alguien estuviera apaleando algo o… a alguien. Me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Cómo podía quedarme ahí?.

Estaba preocupada por él.

Y solo en ése instante me di cuenta, que aquel lugar era donde había dejado al venado.

Después de que transcurrieran unos segundos, los quejidos cesaron y la voz de Dixon, a pesar de la distancia, se hizo notar.

-¡Hijo de perra!- sonaba cabreadísimo. -¡Ése es mi venado!

Solté una maldición, seguro se había encontrado con alguien que también lo quería. Necesitaría apoyo. Me mordí el labio inferior y avancé un poco. Ocultándome detrás de un ancho y viejo árbol. Desde ahí podía ver a Daryl, junto a un grupo, podría cubrirlo si era necesario. Al parecer, si era lo que sospechaba, ese grupo buscaba lo que había cazado de forma accidental…

–Roído por éste…-Daryl empezó a patear un cuerpo inerte en el suelo. –sucio, portador de mierda, ¡bastardo hijo de puta!–

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Dixon se estaba saliendo de control.

-Cálmate hijo, no sirve de nada- sonó entonces una voz tranquila. Un hombre de barba blanca y mirada bondadosa. Llevaba un sombrero realmente simpático.

– ¿Tú qué sabes anciano? – Daryl se había acercado peligrosamente a él. Fruncí el ceño, si lo veía desde otra perspectiva, Dixon se comportaba de una forma muy distinta, casi tan diferente que no parecía la persona que yo conocí horas atrás. Más sin embargo, ellos parecían conocerlo bien. ¿Sería acaso su grupo?. Bueno, tampoco le había preguntado nada sobre eso, si estaba viajando con su hermano o con alguien más, con un grupo. –¿Por qué no te quitas ese estúpido sombrero y vuelves al "estanque dorado"?.

Daryl fulminó con la mirada al hombre que había _intentado_ calmarle; casi podría asegurar que sus ojos azules se habían tornado sombríos y amenazadores. Dixon se giró y acercó nuevamente al venado -con una reciente mordida en el costado-; no podía mirar demasiado al animal si quería que mi estómago no regresara lo que había ingerido. Escuché como el hombre, que me había salvado del caminante, suspiraba cansinamente y quitaba, con suma facilidad, las flechas del cuerpo del animal muerto. –Vamos a arrastrarlo de vuelta al campamento–

Dixon no se daba cuenta de las miradas que le dirigían o cómo se miraban los unos a los otros, como si Daryl fuese una amenaza mucho peor que un caminante.

–Cocinamos algo de venado– comentó de forma despreocupada.

Aquellas miradas lograron asquearme más que el venado a medio comer por uno de esos bichos.

–¿Qué piensan?, ¿Creen que podemos cortar ésta parte masticada? – Daryl se agachó y señaló la parte "infectada", como si cortar aquel pedazo fuese la gran solución. –¿Justo aquí? – Su rostro se alzó, buscando miradas de aprobación, pero ninguna se acercaba a eso, simplemente podía notarse la inseguridad, el miedo o la seriedad, que iban pintadas en más de uno de los rostros presentes.

Mis labios se volvieron una línea fina. Sus ojos chocaron con los míos y pude notar como su ceño se había empezado a fruncir ligeramente. Claro, tenía sus motivos y es que lo había desobedecido, pero había sido inevitable, no podía dejarlo solo y menos con ése tipo de gente.

–Yo no correría ése riesgo– comentó un hombre de gorra, con barba y cabello negro y rizado. Al parecer ése comentario lo hizo salir de unos pensamientos nada gratos hacia mi persona.

–Es una maldita lástima– dijo Daryl, tras un suspiro. Se puso de pie, viendo al venado, como si éste fuese a levantarse en cualquier momento o como si la mordida llegase a desaparecer. –Tengo algunas ardillas, como una docena– Su mirada solo se detuvo en la mía una fracción de segundo antes de girarse al resto. –Eso tendrá que bastar– Su mirada azulada miró a las personas que lo rodeaban. Asintió discretamente en mi dirección y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta a la mía.

Maldición, me tendría que quedar ahí hasta que se dignara a regresar.

Me recargué en el árbol y suspiré, de forma silenciosa.

–Oh, Dios– una voz afeminada, cargada de asco e incredulidad, se escuchó. Fruncí el ceño y miré de reojo al grupo de gente que, para mí, eran unos desconocidos. Las dos rubias se habían ido tras ver como los ojos saltones de la cabeza, la cual había sido arrancada del resto del cuerpo, se abrían.

Por más que quise, no pude apartar la mirada de _eso_. Sentía como mi estómago se revolvía y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de vomitar, llevándome la mano a la boca. –Vamos, gente, ¿qué demonios? – cuestionó de forma natural Daryl. Dios, ¿cómo no le daba asco?. El castaño se agachó ligeramente y le disparó una flecha con la ballesta, dándole en el ojo izquierdo.

Tuve que girarme para que el movimiento, provocado por las arcadas involuntarias, no llamara la atención.

Escuché como la flecha era recuperada por el ojiazul y éste decía. –Tiene que ser al cerebro. ¿No saben nada? – Luego de eso, los pasos del castaño se fueron haciendo cada vez menos audibles.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de olvidar aquella espantosa y asquerosa imagen, pero me estaba costando trabajo. Me llevé una mano a la frente, no me había percatado que el sol de Georgia se estaba haciendo notar hasta ese momento, dejando mi piel perlada de sudor. Traté de quitar el exceso de sudor y dejé escapar el aire que retenía mis pulmones cuando, por fin, se escucharon el resto de pisadas alejarse.

Estaba algo frustrada, no podía esperar mucho tiempo o si no pondría en peligro a los míos. Suspiré y traté de serenarme. Si me iba y seguía las instrucciones de Daryl no era seguro que llegase a la carretera, puede que incluso me llegase a perder, de nuevo.

_Tengo que esperar_, con ese pensamiento, seguí la dirección por donde ellos se habían marchado, -ocultándome detrás de otro árbol-. Me sorprendí bastante al ver un campamento bastante amplio y cómodo. Ahora sabía porque Daryl y su hermano seguían en aquel lugar, a pesar de aquellas miradas que los desconocidos les enviaban, era seguro.

–Rick Grimes– Esa era la voz de Daryl, que se elevaba una octava más de lo normal. –¿Tienes algo que decirme? –cuestionó con la voz cargada de burla y furia contenida. ¿De qué me había perdido?.

El sujeto que estaba parado frente a Dixon lucía tranquilo y no parecía inmutarse, a diferencia del resto. –Tu hermano era un peligro, para todos nosotros– ¿Qué?, esperen, ¿había escuchado bien?, no… por favor que no sea lo que estaba pensando… No a Daryl, no podían hacerle eso, era una buena persona. –Así que lo esposé a un tejado, enganchado a un metal– Sentía como mis piernas flanqueaban. –Todavía está allí–

Dixon le había dado la espalda. No había dicho nada y yo… yo todavía no podía progresar lo que había escuchado. Esa persona había perdido el juicio, ¿cómo iban a dejar a un hombre… de ésa manera?. Mi cuerpo no parecía responder y yo no sabía qué hacer, si acercarme a apoyar a Daryl o alejarme de aquella amenaza, de todos ellos.

Daryl se pasó el dorso de la mano por sus ojos. Tragué en seco y mi mirada se desvió al suelo, sintiéndome impotente. Él estaba sufriendo, pero ni aun así le falló la voz al hablar.–Espera un momento, deja que lo asimile– Cerré los ojos, no quería saberlo, no quería escuchar tampoco. – Me estás diciendo que esposaste a mi hermano en un tejado– Su voz sonó cargada de desprecio y de incredulidad, quizás solo fue mi imaginación, pero escuché como las últimas palabras habían perdido fuerza y su voz se había quebrado, ligeramente. –¿¡Y lo dejaste allí!? – Su voz sonó potente cuando gritó eso.

–Si– La voz de Grimes sonó débil, incluso arrepentida.

Hubo un momento de silencio después, luego de eso todo pasó demasiado rápido, se escucharon quejidos, como cuerpos chocaban entre sí, un sonido filoso. "Cuidado con el cuchillo" sonó una voz entre tantas que había allí.

Alcé el rostro, topándome con un Daryl enfurecido, intentado darle con el cuchillo de caza a aquel que se decía llamar Rick, quien apenas podía contenerle. Luego de eso, entre Rick y el hombre de rizos, detuvieron a Dixon y éste último de una forma u otra le obligó a mantenerse a raya. El de rizos le retenía con el antebrazo, apretando el cuello del ojiazul, podía notar como Dixon empezaba a ponerse ligeramente rojo –no sabía si de la rabia o de la presión que estaba ejerciendo el sujeto sobre él-.

–Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarme ir– decía entre quejidos, enfurecido. No podía más, no podía dejarle ahí, solo. Todos los demás, desconocidos, veían la escena sin ayudarle si quiera; solo intervenían los hombres para que no hicieran daño al tal Rick. Maldita sea, debía ayudarle como él me había ayudado a mí.

–No, creo que será mejor si no lo hago–

–Esa llave es ilegal– atacó Dixon, con cierto esfuerzo.

–Puedes presentar una queja…–

-¡He!, déjenlo en paz– grité, cuando me acerqué lo suficiente a ellos, con voz fuerte. Los pares de ojos que me observaron en ese instante me dejaron congelada, pero se me paso en cuanto miré los ojos azules de Dixon; aquellos ojos me dejaron ver tantas cosas en tan solo un segundo, como el agradecimiento prácticamente imperceptible reflejado en ellos. Asentí en su dirección. –Creo que ya han hecho suficiente, ¿no? – comenté con burla y cinismo. –O es que no se han cansado de meterse con él y planean seguir jodiéndole. – agregué, mirando al de rizos fijamente, éste aflojó un poco el agarre hasta que finalmente le aventó, literalmente, a un costado. Me acerqué al ojiazul, arrodillándome a su lado. –¿Estás bien? – pregunté en un susurro, para que solo él me escuchara. La pregunta no era meramente física, iba mucho más allá.

–Lo estaré– respondió de forma seca; sabía que estaba así por la situación y por las personas que le habían tratado de aquella manera desde su llegada.

Me levanté, acto seguido él me imitó. Podía sentir las miradas sobre nosotros, como un molesto mosquito por la noche.

–¿Quién eres? – la voz de Rick Grimes se volvió a escuchar entre los presentes. Rodé los ojos, fastidiada. Me giré en su dirección, con una sonrisa bastante falsa.

–Un ser humano– comenté, picándole. Le miré de arriba abajo y me encogí de hombros. –No es de tu incumbencia saber quién soy. –

– Oh, yo creo que si– dijo un molesto hombre, el de cabello rizado.

La mano de Grimes se alzó, como dándole una señal de que se callara o que se tranquilizara. Daba igual. Si las cosas eran como las pintaban, aquel hombre apenas había llegado, pues Daryl no le conocía y enseguida éste había asumido el liderazgo. –Lo que hice no fue un capricho– se excusó él. Abrí ligeramente los labios para contradecirle, pero sus ojos reflejaban la honestidad. Más sin embargo, no podía fiarme de él después de lo que había escuchado. Los ojos del hombre se detuvieron en los azules de Dixon–Tu hermano no trabaja bien con los demás

Una mueca se formó en mis labios. No dije nada, pero estaba segura que mi mirada dejaba en claro que ésa respuesta no era ni si quiera suficiente para excusarse de tal acción.

–No es culpa de Rick. Yo tenía la llave–Una voz que no había escuchado, y por lo tanto que no reconocí, se hizo notar. Un hombre prácticamente calvo, de piel oscura, alto, un poco robusto y que vestía una camisa de manga corta y blanca intercedió por Grimes. –Se me cayó

–¿No la recogiste? – cuestionó incrédulo, con la voz contenida. Miré de reojo a Dixon podía notar, por las facciones de su rostro, como poco a poco perdía los estribos, aunque tratase de hacer un esfuerzo.

–Bueno, se me cayó en un desagüe

Daryl bufó. – Si se supone que me quieren hacer sentir mejor, no funciona– el ojiazul fulminaba con la mirada al que había hablado.

– Bueno, tal vez esto lo haga– volvió a hablar. Entrecerré los ojos, con cierta desconfianza. – Encadené la puerta del tejado. Así los caminantes no podrían llegar a él. Con un candado– Arqueé ambas cejas; mi mirada se debió hacia los del grupo. Parecían incómodos, pero de alguna manera, transmitían tensión y algo de pena. Fruncí los labios.

– Servirá de algo– Rick habló, tratando de sonar condescendiente.

Se instaló un silencio. Miré hacia el suelo, mientras de reojo mi atención se centraba en Dixon; de nuevo, él se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos, mientras las facciones de su rostro demostraban lo que de sus labios no salía.

–Al diablo con todos ustedes– su voz trató de sonar fuerte, pero pude notar como se quebraba a la mitad. –Solo díganme dónde ésta. Así podré ir por él–

–Él te lo mostrará– la voz afeminada, con pocas ganas y reticencia en aquellas simples palabras, provino de una mujer de cabello castaño ondulado. –¿No es cierto?

–Volveré– soltó Rick, después de compartir una mirada significativa con aquella mujer, quien después de escuchar esas palabras se metió a la RV.

Dixon se fue y yo le seguí, no podía quedarme en medio de todo esto y ver como se desboronaba solo. Puse una mano sobre su hombro, para detenerle, cuando habíamos dejado atrás el campamento.

–Hey, hey– dije con voz suave. Él movió su hombro bruscamente, dejé caer la mano a un costado mío.

–¿Qué quieres, huh? – cuestionó él, con el enojo a un palpable en su voz. Se giró y su rostro quedó a centímetros del mío. –No quiero tu compasión–prácticamente escupió. Me alejé unos pasos y tomé un poco de aire. Paciencia, paciencia, la necesitaba; cualquiera estaría así después de una situación de ese calibre.

–No es compasión– solté, cruzándome de brazos.

–¿No, entonces? – cuestionó burlón. –¿Querías quedar bien delante de mí para que luego te llevase de vuelta? –arqueó ambas cejas y sus labios mostraron una mueca cargada de ironía, que ocultaba muchas otras cosas, lo sabía. –Por si no te has dado cuenta tengo cosas más importantes que llevar a una niña extraviada en un paseo por el puto bosque–

Mis labios se volvieron una línea fina. Cerré los ojos unos breves momentos. –Defiendo lo que creo correcto– susurré, dejando salir el aire que retenía en mis pulmones con un suspiro. –Creo que me llevarás con ellos, pero no antes de ir a por tu hermano; yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo– Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos, estaban ligeramente enrojecidos. –Confió en ti y sé que lo traerás de regresó– agregué, dando pasos vacilantes hacia su dirección, atenta de cualquier reacción o rechazo por su parte. Llegué hasta él y rodeé con mis brazos su cuello, como muestra de apoyo.

–¿Cómo estás tan segura? – cuestionó él, sonaba más tranquilo, algo que en definitiva me alivió.

–Porque eres un Dixon– comenté, tratando de sonar bromista. –Y sé que tu hermano, como también lo es, sabrá mantenerse con vida–

Y solo entonces sus brazos me rodearon y su frente se recargó en mi hombro.

* * *

N/A: Holaaaaa, pues si guest, la mordida afecta a los vaampiros o: y si Ninna, fue una idea bastante loquita que se me ocurrió y pensé: ¿por qué no?. Y he aquí el nuevo capi. espero les haya gustado :´)

Todavía no sé si va a ser un ElenaxDamon o ElenaxDaryl, ustedes deciden(:

Bueno ñamñam me despido!

con cariño

BCM


	5. Merle Dixon

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de TWD ni de TVD me pertenecen, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

Recordatorio:

"" pensamientos

"" _recuerdos_

(cursiva) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

-diálogos-

. cambio de escena

* * *

**Capítulo 6**.

Dixon había hablado con los individuos que habitaban ese campamento, yo no quise acercarme más a ellos. Al final sabía que las dos rubias, que había visto chillar antes, me iban a acompañar para cruzar el bosque. Simplemente perfecto, -notase la ironía-.

Me quedé un rato lejos, dejando que el sol bañara un poco mi piel. No quería acercarme demasiado, pero tampoco quería perder de vista a Dixon antes de que se fuera a la ciudad, me tenía preocupada.

La mayoría se había acercado, hasta formar un círculo, seguramente discutiendo sobre el viaje a Atlanta. Por cómo se habían elevado las voces supuse que las cosas habían perdido su armonía. ¿Es que no podían estar de acuerdo en algo?.

Y por un instante me acordé de la discusión que había tenido con los hermanos Salvatore, Ric, Alaric, todos, antes de perderme en el bosque.

Luego de esa pequeña reunión, se volvieron a dispersar.

.

–¿Nervioso? – cuestioné. Sus ojos me observaron unos breves instantes y negó. Estaba sentada y él dando vueltas como un león enjaulado. –Todo estará bien– agregué, sonando segura.

No respondió. –Están perdiendo el tiempo, como si estuviéramos a punto de hacer un picnic– soltó con desagrado, mirando de igual forma a Rick y al hombre de piel oscura, quienes hablaban con el hombre de sombrero.

Le miré unos segundos y sonreí ligeramente. Las rubias se empezaron a acercar a nuestra dirección y tanto lo note yo, como Daryl. Le miré unos segundos y entonces caí en la cuenta que era muy probable que no lo volviese a ver en mi vida. Me levanté y di unos cuantos pasos hacia su dirección. –No te olvides de tu promesa– dije firme. Éste me miró y ladeó el rostro, desviando la mirada.

–Soy un Dixon, ¿recuerdas? – comentó por lo bajo, haciendo una cita de lo que yo había dicho quizás media hora antes.

Reí ligeramente y él regresó su atención a mí. –Lo sé

–Sabes que no tienes que irte para siempre, podrías… ehr venirte con tu grupo– comentó el, pasándose el dorso de la mano por debajo de la nariz. –Shane dice que entre más personas, mejor– soltó, con cierta ironía.

–¿Shane?

–El de rizos– dijo tras un bufido. Asentí, aquel hombre me caía en la punta del hígado.

–No creo que sea buena idea–murmuré tras unos segundos. –Estas personas no me quieren aquí–

–Ni a mí– respondió él con desinterés. –Pero esto se sentirá algo soli…– Su voz se redujo a nada cuando vio algo sobre mi hombro. Le miré con interés y luego me giré ligeramente, para seguir la ruta de su dirección. Las dos rubias se miraron incómodas y luego sus ojos se fijaron en mí, luego en Daryl.

Mis labios se volvieron una línea fina, desvié la mirada al suelo de la camioneta y luego a sus ojos azules. –Lo pensaré– solté, siendo sincera. Éste asintió y esa fue la única respuesta que obtuve por parte suya. Después me alejé por el bosque, lo último que escuché fueron los claxonazos de la camioneta, seguramente, de Daryl.

.

El bosque lucía algo sombrío a pesar de la luz del día. Los sonidos de las pisadas era lo único que se escuchaba. Me pasé la mano por la frente, quitando el sudor por el calor.

Las dos rubias me miraron por encima del hombro y yo fruncí el ceño.

–¿Por qué defendiste a Dixon? – soltó la rubia, que tenía gestos más dulces e infantiles. Le miré unos segundos, cuando nos paramos para descansar.

–¿Por qué no? – cuestioné de regreso. Recargándome en un árbol, tratando de que mi corazón dejara de palpitar con tanta fuerza.

–Porque bueno es… –la chica parecía buscar las palabras para poder expresarse.

–¿Brusco, da miedo? – soltó la de coleta, como si la respuesta fuera bastante obvia. Mi atención fue hacia ella.

–En apariencia– dije con cierta brusquedad. –Él me salvó cuando me extravié en el bosque, no es mala persona y estuvo arriesgando su vida para llevarles algo de comer, a todos ustedes, ¿no creen? – Las dos mujeres se miraron y luego a mí. –Y que perdiera a su hermano, mientras buscaba algo de alimento para todos, me parece cruel e injusto. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, apoyarle

–Ya… bueno…–La de gestos dulces se frotó los antebrazos, con cierto nerviosismo. –Es verdad

–Merle Dixon casi nos mata– se defendió la otra. –Se volvió loco, empezó a golpear sin razón a uno de los nuestros…

–Eso no es motivo suficiente, no para dejarle ahí –interrumpí, algo enojada. –¿Los suyos?, ¿Merle no era de los suyos?

–Si nos estuviésemos muriendo de sed, él no nos daría ni un miserable vaso de agua– contraatacó ella.

–¿Ustedes no hicieron lo mismo?, ¿qué los hace diferentes a él? – murmuré, cerrando los ojos. Estaba hablando por el coraje, por recordar el rostro de Daryl cuando se enteró.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, donde nadie se atrevió a cortar el momento tenso que se instaló. Me acomodé las correas de la mochila y empecé a caminar, estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

–Lo sé, pero fue un accidente. Ya han ido a por él– argumentó de nuevo, la rubia. Mis ojos se entornaron pero finalmente suspiré.

–Lo sé– respondí de vuelta.

–Sé que no fue la mejor opción, pero se trata de enmendar, ¿Ok?. Todos estábamos asustados, tú no sabes la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. ¡La ciudad es un asco!, está lleno de esos bichos. Y si no queríamos dejar ir de nuevo al resto, por Merle, -que casi nos mata- es porque no queremos perder a nadie más.

Me giré y le encaré. –Yo también tengo un grupo, un grupo que se dividió para ir a Atlanta y yo me perdí y no he sabido si regresaron o no con bien. Sé cómo te sientes, tampoco los quiero perder, ¡maldita sea!, tengo familia y amigos que están dando sus vidas. – Las dos mujeres me miraron y yo suspiré. –Solo espero que al final todo salga bien para su grupo y todos regresan a salvo–

Las chicas asintieron y yo les imité. –Espero lo mismo para con el tuyo– dijo la voz dulce de la chica de expresión inocente. –Y no creo que sea el mejor momento pero… Soy Amy–la chica se presentó, tratando de entrar en confianza.

Traté que mis músculos se relajaran. No podía estar enojada con esas personas, si éste era el fin del mundo significaba que, por lo menos, debería aprender a sobrevivir con el resto. Además no era como si me hubiesen hecho algo directamente, pero aun así… me sentía un poco recelosa.

–Andrea– dijo la otra, la de la coleta.

–Elena Gilbert, soy de Virginia. – solté después de unos segundos.

–Vaya, has viajado demasiado. – comentó con algo de precaución Andrea. –¿No se suponía que había un pueblecillo allí, Mystic Falls, dónde todavía era seguro?

Mis manos se volvieron una línea fina y desvíe la mirada. Escuché un tenue "lo siento".

–No te preocupes, creo que todos hemos perdido a alguien desde que esto comenzó, ¿o me equivoco? – cuestioné en un susurro.

Las dos guardaron silencio, por lo que yo tomé eso como un sí.

Y después de eso, retomamos lo que estábamos haciendo. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Andrea caminara un poco más rápido para alcanzarme. –¿sabes?, todavía tenemos unas casas de acampar, si les gusta… podrían venirse. Ya sabes, protegernos los unos a los otros.

Le miré de reojo y asentí ligeramente. –Como le he dicho a Daryl, tendría que hablarlo con mi grupo–

–Bueno, creo que sería mejor. Entre más, mucho mejor, más manos y bueno… si las cosas están tan mal como dicen, sería mejor mantenernos unidos– agregó Amy, quien nos había dado alcancé sin que me enterara.

Sonreí ligeramente. –Lo sé–

–Entonces, ¿qué te parece si lo hablas con ellos y si… deciden unirse, nos vamos juntos? – cuestionó Andrea, sin dar tregua al tema. –Dale ese regalo a Amy, mañana es su cumpleaños- aguijoneó ella y yo me reí, sin poder evitarlo.

Le miré unos segundos, arqueando las cejas.

–Es eso o le tienen miedo al bosque– dije divertida, bromeando un poco con ellas. –Aún así, ya he dicho que lo veré. Por cierto Amy, felicidades

Las dos rieron, dejando el ambiente tenso a un lado, completamente.

–Tengo una mejor idea, ya me sé el camino, si decimos ir, nos vemos allá. Es mejor que regresan con el resto o se preocuparan–

Las chicas, entre murmullos tercos, terminaron aceptando.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasamos caminando, pero se me paso más rápido con la conversación que mantuvimos. La felicidad y la angustia me llenaron en cuanto vi el camino por donde había entrado al bosque, antes de perderme, a unos cuantos metros. Miré a las chicas y les abracé, llena de gratitud. Ellas asintieron, se dieron la media vuelta y se marcharon.

Luego de verlas alejarse, corrí, sin poder evitarlo y la luz del sol me dio en la cara.

Al parecer los ruidos y mi respiración agitada, advirtió a unos cuantos pares de ojos sobre nuestra presencia, pues ya tenían alzadas las armas en mi dirección.

-¡Elena! – La voz de mi hermano fue la primera, seguida de muchas otras. Los brazos de mi hermano me rodearon unos segundos después y yo le correspondí al abrazó. –Pensé que…– balbuceaba en un susurro, cerca de mi oído.

–Oh Jer, estaba tan preocupada– dije en un hilo de voz. El alivio hizo que algunas lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas. –Dios–

Jeremy se separó de mí y me secó las lágrimas con sus dedos. –Me alegro que estés bien, pensé lo peor… yo… creí que tu…

–Está bien, tenías motivos– dije, mirando a mi hermano. Acariciando su rostro, yo también pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver. –Me perdí–

–¿Sabes los problemas que nos causaste? – soltó una Anne enfurecida. Me tensé y miré a la mujer. Frunciendo los labios. –¿Por qué simplemente no te quedaste aquí?. Maldición, los demás fueron a buscarte. Nos has puesto en peligro, Elena–

Mis labios se volvieron una línea fina. Mirando al resto, estaba Meredith, quien me miraba con los ojos vidriosos, pero no se atrevía a decir nada. Judith y Angie, quien estaban abrazadas y podía ver como la niña se debatía entre estar ahí o quizás venir a abrazarme, como había hecho Jeremy.

–Lo sé– solté avergonzada. –Pero estoy bien, de regreso, sin un mordisco ni un rasguño– dije mostrando mis brazos cuando noté como me analizaba con sus ojos verduscos.

–Ahora solo esperemos que los demás regresen igual que tú– soltó molesta, dándome la espalda y yéndose a hacer vigilancia.

Mi hermano dejó una de sus manos en mis hombros, mostrándome su apoyo. –Solo estaba preocupada, igual que todos nosotros– dijo, defendiéndola. Le miré y asentí, lo sabía, muy en el fondo me había hecho a la idea que reaccionarían así, algunos.

–¿Con todos… se refiere a todos? – cuestioné, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta. Pugnando por estrangularme, no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

–Si– Jer contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. –Todos regresaron a salvo Elena, incluso… se nos unió alguien. –Sentí como si un peso abandonara mis hombros. Toda aquella angustia que había cargado durante esos días se había desvanecido por completo. Estaban bien, habían regresado sanos y salvos.

–Aún está a discusión– se hizo presente Judith, quien se había acercado a nosotros junto a su hija. La niña se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza. Sonreí y la separé un poco de mí, para poder agacharme y regresarle el abrazo. –El sujeto no es muy cooperador que digamos –

Cargué a la niña y miré con interrogación a ambos. –¿Por qué lo dicen? – cuestioné, intrigada.

–Bueno, se queja a cada rato y no es muy… agradable, especialmente despotrica de la herida que le sanó Meredith. Lo encontraron en una azotea, esposado. Dice que el grupo con el que venía lo dejo ahí y tuvo que cortarse la mano para que los mordedores no le agarraran– soltó Judith, sentí como mi cuerpo se tensó tras la mención de aquellas palabras.

Era imposible. ¿Podría ser?. –¿Qué? – mi voz sonó débil. Era demasiado, no podía ser. –¿Cómo se llama?

Los dos me miraron extrañados. –Merle Dixon– respondió mi hermano. Tras escuchar su nombre sentí como mis labios se secaban. Bajé a la pequeña Angie y miré a Judith, sintiendo como mi hermano trataba de ver a través de mí, para explicarse aquella reacción de mi parte.

–¿Dónde está él? – cuestioné, mirando a mi alrededor.

–¿Lo conoces? – cuestionó una astuta Judith, estrechando los ojos. Negué, y eso los confundió aún más.

–Conozco a su hermano– solté simplemente, sintiendo ansiosa. –Él me salvó la vida.

Pude notar como Judith palidecía. Sabía que eso les daba más motivos para mantenerlo con nosotros, pero yo sabía que lo que en verdad necesitábamos era regresar con el otro grupo. Daryl… Daryl necesitaba saberlo, saber que Merle estaba bien.

–¿Dónde está él? – volví a preguntar insistentemente.

–Con Matt– respondió mi hermano, dudoso. –Dentro de la casa rodante. Stefan la trajo cuando regresaron de la ciudad. –Asentí y fui con él, dejando atrás a Judith y a Angie, -la primera se excusó con que tenía cosas que hacer con Angie, sus clases-.

Jer dio unos toquecillos a la puerta, que enseguida se abrió. Los ojos azules de Matt se posaron primero en mi hermano y luego en mi. Pude notar como sus labios formaron una "o".

–Cierra la boca, se te meterán las moscas– dije de forma amistosa.

Matt se abrió paso y me abrazo con fuerza. –Elena, dios, Elena, ¿sabes que tan preocupados estábamos todos? – cuestionó él. Le abracé de regreso.

–He, estoy bien, tranquilo– susurré, cerrando los ojos breves momentos antes de escuchar una voz ronca salir de la casa rodante.

–¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – Unos pasos bajando los escalones del vehículo hicieron que mis ojos se posaran en los zafiros de él, extrañamente familiares a los de Daryl.

–Vaya vaya, la oveja perdida regresó– comentó con burla. Matt se hizo a un lado, colocándome detrás suyo.

Al parecer, aquí también veían a Merle como una amenaza. Mordí ligeramente mi labio inferior.

–Has causado muchos problemas, perra. –

Fruncí el entrecejo al escucharle, era igual a su hermano, en apariencia. Puse mi mano en el antebrazo de Matt cuando le vi avanzar, furioso contra Dixon.

Merle silbó, como si le estuviera hablando a un cachorrito. –¿Qué, ahora que tu dueña regresó ya podrás estar tranquilo o es que ya tendrás un buen polvo? – Me miró de arriba abajo. –Y si tú no lo tienes, ¿no quieres tener un buen polvo conmigo? – Le mire sin inmutarme, aunque me causara asco lo que decía.

Miré como Matt se soltaba y Jeremy se encaminaba hacia él, seguro para que se tragara lo que había dicho. – Daryl y tú no son muy diferentes, ¿o si? – cuestioné burlona. Haciendo que se detuvieran tanto mi hermano como mi amigo, mirándome por encima de sus hombros cuando notaron la cara de póker de Merle.

Me crucé de brazos, orgullosa de haberle dejado sin palabras. – Así que, Merle – Me abrí paso entre ellos dos, encarándolo. –¿Te quedarás aquí… o irás a por tu hermano, que ha ido a Atlanta en tu búsqueda? –

– Elena… – La voz de mi hermano hizo que le mirara de reojo. – No creo que…

– No– La voz de Merle hizo que me sorprendiera, le miré con el ceño fruncido. ¿Había escuchado bien?. –¿para regresar con los hijos de puta que me dejaron encadenado en un techo?, ¿qué bien podría traerme? – cuestionó burlón, metiéndose de nuevo a la casa rodante.

No sabía exactamente lo que sentía o lo que debería sentir. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, era Matt.

– Creo que tienes cosas que contarnos – soltó con suavidad y cautela. Asentí y me pasé la mano por el cabello.

– Dame un segundo – pedí y me miraron con desconfianza. La última vez que me habían dejado sola, había acabado mal, pero al parecer terminaron aceptando con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Me metí, siguiendo los pasos de Dixon. Estaba sentado, dándome la espalda. – Oye, sé que no nos conocemos…

– Preciosa, no nos conocemos. ¿Qué hicieron Darylena y tú?, ¿un buen revolcón como para preocuparse por su hermano, huh? –

Bufé. Si, era igual que su hermano cuando le conocí. Tomé asiento a su lado. – No, tu hermano me salvó la vida – me defendí, sin tomarme a pecho lo que decía. –Y para mi eso es más que suficiente– susurré.

–Hum

–Tu hermano, Daryl, estaba muy preocupado por ti, creo que no merece que huyas de esa forma de él…–

–¿Quién esta huyendo? – cuestionó a la defensiva. –No regresaré, si lo hago, estoy seguro que mataré a cada hijo de perra que vive en ése campamento. ¡Deberían agradecerme!

–¡No me jodas! – solté, sin poder creérmelo. –No estoy de acuerdo con que te hayan dejado ahí.

–No sabes lo que es–gruñó–ni lo que sentí

Le miré una fracción de segundo, suspirando. –¿Soledad, miedo, angustia? – cuestioné, él me miró e hizo una mueca. –Ok, comprendo que no quieras regresar– solté, con la voz más calmada. –Pero no creo que sea justo para tu hermano– susurré.

Él desvió la mirada. –Sabe cuidarse solo, podrá hacerlo– susurró, de forma terca. Me pasé la mano por el cabello y terminé por atarlo en una coleta, con la liga que llevaba en mi muñeca.

–¿Sabes?, lo mínimo que merece es que le avises– susurré. –¿Sabes lo que sentirá… cuando solo encuentre tu mano…– mi mano se desvió al hueco donde antes estaba esa parte de su cuerpo, donde ahora era remplazada por un "arma" -que seguramente le sería más útil que una mano-. Haciendo una mueca, que traté de ocultar lo mejor posible. –… y que no estés tú?

El silencio permaneció unos segundos y terminó asintiendo. –Bien– dijo arrastrando las palabras. Sonreí levemente.

–Perfecto– solté, animada. Me levanté de mi asiento y entonces, él sujeto mi muñeca.

–Gracias–

Le miré confundida, pero no dije ni pregunté nada. Salí de la casa remolque, con los ojos marrones y azules que me perforaron en cuanto di un paso fuera.

–¿Y bien? – cuestionó mi hermano, a la defensiva.

–Está bien, él irá a ver a su hermano, en cuanto regrese de Atlanta…

Los dos compartieron una mirada significativa antes de observarme. –Los nuestros apenas lograron salir, ¿crees que ellos…?

Asentí. –Sin lugar a dudas, saben cuidarse. –murmuré, sonando confiada, aunque yo también tenía mis dudas. –No es la primera vez que van– Los dos abrieron sus ojos, claramente sorprendidos.

–Ahora… nosotros queremos saber qué paso–

Sin más les relaté, junto a las demás, lo que me había pasado en esos días. El único problema que había surgido… era que querían conocer al resto y quizás quedarse, pero estaba Merle. Aunque si pensaba bien las cosas, probablemente, terminaría convencido a Merle, solo necesitaba tiempo.

–Tienen casas de acampar, me han invitado, a todos nosotros. –susurré, mientras veía constantemente el bosque, por si los veía llegar.

–¿De verdad? –cuestionó una emocionada Judith, que había estado atenta a todo lo que decía. –Pensábamos que éramos los únicos

–Ellos igual– susurré. –Hay niños– miré a Angie que dio un pequeño saltito, entusiasta. Al parecer eso hizo que afianzaran a la idea de reunirnos con ellos.

–Pero, ¿no serán peligrosos?, dejaron a Merle en el techo– soltó Matt, que había estado callado. Hice una mueca.

–Hay familias ahí, yo también no me puedo sacar la idea de la cabeza, pero… también hay buenas personas– susurré, recordando a Daryl.

–¿Elena? –Una voz conocida hizo que alzara el rostro, buscando el origen de aquella voz masculina.

–Stefan– sonreí sin poder evitarlo, levantándome de una de las llantas que estábamos ocupando como sillas.

Corrí hacia él y lo abracé. –Por Dios, estábamos... – decía incoherencias, mientras me estrechaba contra sí.

–malditamente asustados–terminó Damon, con cierta rabia, que acababa de aparecer detrás de Stefan, mirándome fijamente.

–Yo también–murmuré, son poder quitar mis ojos de los zafiros. Me separé de Stefan, quien puso cierta reticencia a tal acto de mi parte, como si yo fuese a desaparecer si me soltase.

Los ojos caramelo de Ric me dieron una silenciosa bienvenida. –Déjense de comportar como niños, Elena está bien–comentó mi tutor. –Y eso es lo importante– Damon rodó los ojos, bufando.

–Con suerte está bien– farfulló éste en respuesta, recibiendo un codazo de advertencia por parte de Stefan.

–Lamento haberlos hecho preocupar– dije de forma sincera, mirando a todos por cierto lapso de tiempo. –De verdad, pero estoy bien– mi tutor había llegado hasta mí, pasando un brazo por mis hombros, acercándome a él para después depositar un beso en mi frente. –Y les traigo buenas noticias–

.

Cuando llegó la noche, todos nos metimos a los autos. Excepto Damon que se había ofrecido para hacer guardia, esas palabras fueron las únicas que había soltado desde que había llegado.

"Estaba preocupado, desde que se enteró de que no aparecías estuvo alterado, entiéndelo"

Esas palabras las había dicho Alaric, tratando de tranquilizarme y hacerme sentir menos culpable. Pero ahí seguía esa sensación. Salí de forma sigilosa de la casa rodante, ya que todos habían conciliado el sueño. Cerré la puerta, en silencio. Me alejé unos pasos y alcé la vista, podía notar a Damon, sentado en una silla sobre el techo donde todos dormían.

Sabía que me había escuchado. Me froté los brazos con la palma de las manos y me subí al techo, por unas escalerillas que estaban integradas. Sus ojos azules me observaron un segundo antes de desviarse.

–Hey–saludé, acercándome a él. Damon simplemente asintió. –Sé que estabas preocupado por mí, y no sabes cuanto te agradezco porque no dejaste de buscarme… a pesar de las pocas posibilidades que había de que… no regresara… en una sola pieza–Sus ojos me miraron, eran gélidos, por un momento sentí que me faltaba aire.

–Sabes, en éstas últimas horas no pude pensar en otra cosa. No pude evitar pensar en que podría encontrarte muerta o peor aún, transformada– sus palabras estaban cargadas de muchas emociones. Desvíe la mirada y me abracé a mí misma.

–Tenías motivos suficientes– susurré. –Pero no dejaste de luchar y eso es algo que te agradezco, arriesgaste tu vida por mi…

–Elena–su voz sonó dura. Me tomó de los brazos, sus ojos perforando los míos. –Creo que no te lo he dicho suficientes veces, pero… que te quede claro algo, siempre serás tú, por encima de todos. Siempre–

Sentí como mi labio inferior temblaba un poco, sin poder evitarlo. –Damon, yo…

–Temí perderte Elena– dijo y en sincronía con ésas palabras, para reforzar lo dicho, me estrechó contra él. Hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro y mi cuello. –No podía estar un maldito minuto tranquilo, simplemente no tendría motivos para seguir en éste infierno, Elena

Mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo, recargándome en su pecho. –No digas eso, tienes a Stefan, tienes un grupo y una nueva familia– susurré y él se separó un poco para verme a los ojos. Yo le sonreí tenuemente. –Y me tienes a mí, así que déjate de preocupar por esas cosas. No pasaron, vive tu presente– le acaricié la mejilla con el pulgar. –…porque quizás no haya un mañana– susurré.

Él me miró, podía ver tantas cosas reflejados en los zafiros que me abrumé, por unos segundos. Me sentía segura en sus brazos, como si las experiencias que había vivido fueran solo un sueño.

–Vivamos el presente, Damon–susurré y él asintió, claramente más calmado.

.

Era de mañana, había dormido en el techo, en la silla, -abrigada con la chaqueta de cuero negro de Damon-,y por lo tanto, cuando desperté, estaba adolorida por la mala postura.

Me había aseado en la mañana, -en la casa rodante- dando gracias que tenía una ducha, bastante reducida, si, pero con eso era suficiente; pues no ducharse… era realmente incómodo y más con el calor asfixiante de Georgia.

Miré a todos, ellos parecían verme con cierta incertidumbre y un poco de preocupación. –¿Qué sucede? – investigué, incapaz de soportar más de esas miradas.

–Es Merle… y Anne– fruncí el ceño, sin poder comprender, pero algo me decía dentro de mí que tampoco quería saberlo.

–¿Qué pasa con ellos? –

–Se fueron anoche, juntos– la voz de Judith contestó y al mismo tiempo sentí como si mi mundo empezara a despedazarse. ¿Por qué?. –Aquí– la mujer me tendió un papel, con una letra tosca. Tomé el pedazo de hoja entre mis dedos temblorosos.

"_Nos vamos, no estamos de acuerdo en unirnos a otro grupo. Merle y yo nos sabemos cuidar, no deben preocuparse, más bien háganlo por ustedes. Por favor, cuiden a Judith y a Angie._

_Elena, Merle dice que le mandes saludos a su hermano._

_Manténganse con vida._

_Anne y Merle."_

Tuve que releer varias veces aquella carta y es que simplemente no podía creérmelo. ¿Nos habían dejado, solo por eso?. Se habían ido los dos solos, a luchar contra un mundo muerto. ¡Solo con esa absurda excusa!.

Merle era un cobarde, no podía darle la cara a su hermano y Anne… ella, no sabía qué sucedía con ella, quizás vio algo en él que nosotros no. No tenía idea, no podía pensar con claridad.

–Elena, se nos hará tarde–murmuró un seco Damon. Le miré y negué.

–¿Por qué no les detuviste? – cuestioné, molesta. Sabiendo que él los había visto, los pudo escuchar y aun así no hizo nada para impedirlo.

–Porque era su decisión, no la mía. No los iba a retener aquí como prisioneros. ¿Tú lo harías?, ¿te gustaría que te retuvieran en contra de tu voluntad?

Le miré impotente. _No_, la respuesta era no… pero una parte de mí se sentía traicionada.

.

Íbamos a ir a la cantera abandonada, al noroeste. Solo íbamos a ir Damon, Stefan, Ric y yo. Algo que me dejó algo confundida, pues había imaginado que iríamos todos.

Había notado algo extraño en Damon y en Stefan, pero ambos alegaban que no sucedía nada, que solo estaban preocupados por la reacción de la gente del otro grupo.

Sin embargo aquello se empezó a poner en duda conforme avanzábamos por el bosque y encontrábamos muchos más caminantes. De vez en cuando sentía las miradas de los hermanos sobre mí, lo que me ponía nerviosa.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, esa pregunta se repetía en mi cabeza. Diez, más de diez habíamos matado y sentía que todavía faltaba bastante. –No había tantos la última vez–susurré, claramente confundida.

–Elena….–empezó Stefan, dudoso. –Verás…–las pisadas de los tres dejaron de escucharse, por lo que me detuve y me giré para verlos. Yo iba a la cabeza, guiándoles. –Ayer por la noche pensé que había sido mi imaginación, pero se escucharon unos balazos–

Damon asintió. –Luego de que te dormiste, apenas eran audibles. No sabíamos de qué parte del bosque provenían, pero por lo que empiezo a deducir provenían del campamento. Conforme avanzamos, encontramos más de estos bichos.

–No creo que sea sensato seguir– concluyó Stefan. Miré a ambos alternativamente y luego a Ric.

–¿Lo sabías? –cuestioné, al ver que no se había alterado al escucharles. Él desvió la mirada y sentí como la exasperación reinaba en mis sentimientos. –¿Y no me han dicho nada?, ¡quizás los hubiésemos logrado ayudar!

–Era ir a perder municiones y no era seguro, Elena. Ayer te dejé las cosas en claro– habló Damon, arrastrando las palabras, como si estuviera tratando de razonar con un niño de cinco años.

–¡Me salvó la vida uno de ellos, joder, te lo recuerdo! – comenté, exasperada.

Mis palabras parecieron callar a los tres hombres que tenía frente mío.

-¿Qué has dicho? – cuestionó un poco impresionado el menor de los Salvatore.

Suspiré, frustrada. –No sé ustedes, pero iré. Quizás estén bien o quizá no, pero no estaré tranquila hasta entonces– dije, segura de ello y les di la espalda, empezando a andar. Damon se puso delante de mí, evitando que diera un paso más.

–Elena– empezó, de forma amenazante.

–Damon– le miré, sin inmutarme. –Entiende por favor, le debo la vida a uno de ellos, a más de uno. Tengo que asegurarme, tengo que verlo. ¿No lo harías si fuese Stefan, Alaric, yo? – cuestioné, intentando convencerle, suavizando mi voz y mirándole con súplica.

Los labios de Damon se volvieron una línea fina, sentí como los segundos que pasaban se alargaban demasiado. –Ok, pero si vemos que las cosas se ponen peor, damos media vuelta– dijo con voz firme, sin dar a lugar un "no" como respuesta.

–Está bien– dije segura, sonriendo, sin poder evitarlo.

–Elena…

–Dije que está bien– solté, defendiéndome.

Y entonces, los cuatro reanudamos la marcha. La verdad es que aumentó poco el número de caminantes, lo que ponía quejas y dudas de vez en cuando. Pero llegamos por fin, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, los hermanos Salvatore escucharon ruido y aquello solo hizo que el alivio recorriera cada poro de mi piel. –Están vivos, lo lograron–

–Son más duros de lo que parecen– soltó Ric, desde atrás. Sonreí y asentí.

Ahora solo esperaba que Daryl cumpliera su promesa.

* * *

N/A:Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy :3

Elena M.G.: No te preocupes, habrá habrá xD

Nina Somerhalder: Bueno, se quedará DarylxElena xD y pues la otra historia ya la "descontinue" por decirlo de alguna forma,

gracias por sus RR (:

Con cariño BCM


	6. Esperanza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de TWD ni de TVD me pertenecen, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

Recordatorio:

"" pensamientos

"" _recuerdos_

(cursiva) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

-diálogos-

. cambio de escena

* * *

**.Capítulo 5**

–¡Un caminante mordió a Jim! – la voz asustada de una mujer hizo que aquel silencio se rompiera. Damon alzo el brazo, impidiéndome avanzar. Estábamos pasando desapercibidos por el grupo. La escena que presenciaba me había formado un nudo en la garganta. Había muertos, quemándose y del otro lado -a unos cuantos metros-, estaba el resto de cuerpos inertes, cuyos rostros, algunos que pude identificar, habían formado parte de aquel grupo; habían tenido bajas, pero entre ellos no pude distinguir a Daryl.

–Nos vamos– susurró Damon después de unos segundos, tomándome del antebrazo. Me solté de él y le miré ceñuda.

–¿Por qué?- susurré, al igual que él. Quería una explicación.

–No tienen aspecto de que quieran más personas en su equipo y por el panorama éste lugar dejo de ser seguro, al igual que el nuestro. Debemos irnos, una horda llegó desde la ciudad, estarán emigrando o algo, entre más rápido nos vayamos, mejor

–Damon, no, tú me prometiste…

–Sé lo que te dije, Elena, pero

–Pero nada –le miré, seria. –Estas personas necesitan ayuda y nosotros también, te recuerdo que es el fin del mundo. No podemos darnos la espalda los unos a los otros, no a los pocos que quedan

Damon rodó los ojos y buscó apoyo en los dos hombres, pero solo hubo silencio de su parte. Soltó un bufido de exasperación; mas sin embargo no nos dimos media vuelta, pero tampoco avanzamos.

–Estoy bien, estoy bien- Explicó Jim alterado.

Las personas que estaban ahí se congregaron alrededor de aquel hombre, cuyo nombre era Jim, éste parecía atemorizado.

Solo en ese entonces pude vislumbrar a Daryl, mi corazón dio un vuelco, estaba vivo. –Muéstranos, ¡muéstranos!– gruñó, incluso desde ésta perspectiva el ambiente se había tornado tenso y hostil.

–Tranquilo, Jim– el hombre se había alejado hasta alcanzar una pala, la cual estaba usando de protección al sentirse amenazado.

–Jim, bájalo–

–Estás personas están locas–murmuró Stefan. Le miré con reproche, solo durante unos instantes. No podía hacer nada, Damon me mantenía agarrada firmemente de la muñeca.

–Bájalo– insistía el de rizos, Shane.

Las cosas sucedieron rápido después; el hombre de color, que había dejado a Merle en el tejado, tomó a Jim por la espalda, inmovilizándolo, mientras que Daryl se acercaba y levantaba bruscamente la playera.

–Estoy bien, estoy bien– repetía Jim, desesperado y asustado.

Una mordida en el costado izquierdo se podía vislumbrar desde ahí. Abrí los ojos y los cerré, mirando al suelo. Dios…

–Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy bien– su voz era apenas un hilo de voz, pero no era mitigado por el silencio que se instaló después de eso.

Unos minutos después se tranquilizaron, debían solucionarlo con tranquilidad. Rick le indicó a Jim que aguardara y se sentó a un lado del RV, mientras los restantes se reunían.

Damon me jaloneó hasta que nos alejamos más de ellos. Me recargué en el tronco de un árbol, suspirando. –Sé lo que dirás– susurré.

–No, no lo sabes– contradijo Damon, haciéndose el ofendido.

–¿Podrían parar de jugar? – cuestionó un serio Alaric.

–Creo que vinimos en un mal momento– comentó Stefan, mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello desordenado. –Deberíamos esperar a que terminen… de hacer lo que tengan que hacer con los suyos

–También podrían ser nuestros– piqué tercamente.

–A eso no le queda otra solución, Elena, y lo sabes– aseguró Damon, quien estaba cruzado de brazos y ligeramente inclinado en la dirección del otro grupo, para escuchar seguramente. –Uuuh, problemas en el paraíso– bromeó Damon. Yo le miré sin entender, buscando con la mirada a Stefan.

Éste parecía observar más allá, quizás hacia la dirección del grupo, no sabía bien. –Se están amenazando, unos a otros. –susurró el aludido, en un tono que me era imposible descifrar a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Avancé apenas unos pasos, pero entonces observé como otro brazo obstruía mi camino. Alcé el rostro y vi a Ric, negando. –Es su pelea, no la nuestra–

.

Estaba nerviosa, jugando con mis manos que estaban ligeramente sudadas. Había escuchado un disparo hace una media hora, pero tampoco me habían dejado ir.

"_Nosotros iremos en el momento que sea justo_", eso lo había dicho Ric, no aceptando un no como respuesta.

Damon nos hizo una señal, ladeando un poco la cabeza en dirección al campamento. Sonreí levemente, solo por el simple motivo de que al fin podría ir a ver que sucedía y porque… había algo que quería comprobar.

Cuando llegamos los cuerpos ya no estaban, ni tampoco la gente. Fruncí el ceño y miré a Damon con curiosidad. Él abrió las puertas de la RV. –Hay alguien ahí dentro. – murmuró, mirándonos paulatinamente.

–no, no, no

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar la débil voz que provenía de adentro. –¿Jim?

–no, no, no, no

Entré, Stefan y Damon se habían quedado afuera. Jim estaba tendido en un asiento, con un intento de vendaje. La sangre era bastante notoria, mis labios formaron una mueca. –Hey– susurré, hincándome a su lado. –Jim– le llamé, pero parecía inmerso en otros pensamientos muy alejados de la realidad.

Busqué con la mirada a Ric, quizás buscando respuestas a esto. Él negó.

–Jim, hey, Jim–

Sus ojos se detuvieron unos instantes en mí, parpadeó y se llevó una mano a su costado izquierdo, donde tenía la herida. Me miró con cierto miedo.

–¿Quién eres? – cuestionó, inseguro, intentando levantarse. Me moví más rápido y le impedí hacerlo, al tener contacto con su piel me di cuenta que estaba hirviendo. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

–Hey, tranquilo, no te haré daño, te lo prometo– susurré con un hilo de voz. No pareció creerme. –Sé que no me conoces, me llamo Elena, ya he venido antes… solo que no tuve una buena primera impresión…

–¿Eres la defensora de Dixon? –cuestionó, pareciendo que hacia bastante esfuerzo solo con recordar eso. Asentí. –Tu cara… se me hizo conocida– se excusó. Sonreí tenuemente.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Bien. ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

–Porque si fuera yo la que estuviese en tu lugar me gustaría que alguien lo hiciese por mí– respondí sin tapujos. –Y he venido a hablar con tu grupo. – Unos golpes en la puertecilla nos alertaron. Ric se encaminó a la puerta y yo me incorporé.

–Lucha hasta el último minuto, Elena– murmuró, apenas rozando mi muñeca. Le miré y asentí.

–Tú también– susurré antes de salir.

Cuando salí de la RV me coloqué a lado de Stefan, pronto lo primero con lo que me encontré fueron varios pares de ojos observándome, deteniendo su caminar hacia el campamento. Nos miraban con desconfianza pero había algunos que era lo contrario como… Daryl, quien hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

–Soy Damon, mi hermano Stefan– el castaño hizo un asentimiento, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en su rostro. –Éste de aquí es Alaric– mi tutor imitó el gesto del menor de los Salvatore– Y creo que algunos de ustedes ya conocían a Elena– Me acerqué a Damon, hasta colocarme a un lado suyo.

–Yeap– el comentario seco de Shane hizo que me pusiera tensa. –Andrea nos comentó que ha ofrecido espacio en nuestro grupo– el hombre de rizos se acercó, junto con Daryl que por su rostro, juraría que no le tenía la menor confianza a ése hombre. –Ayer por la noche hemos tenido pérdidas– dijo en un susurro cuando se acercó lo suficiente para que le alcanzáramos a oír. –¿Tienen municiones, comida?

Damon hizo una mueca y se encogió ligeramente de hombros. –Lo suficiente.

–Lo suficiente no es necesario– respondió Shane.

–Necesitan manos extra, nosotros estamos dispuestos a ayudarles. – murmuró Stefan, alzando ligeramente la barbilla.

Daryl arqueó ambas cejas. Le miré, buscando apoyo. –Sabes que tienen razón, somos pocos, no nos vendrá mal una ayuda extra– murmuró con voz ronca y desinteresada el ojiazul, examinando a los míos.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? – investigó una voz a lo lejos, abriéndose paso entre los pocos que quedaban. Rick Grimes se colocó en frente de Damon, a un metro escaso de distancia. –Así que regresaste– soltó cuando sus ojos se colocaron sobre los míos.

–Lo estuvimos hablando– susurré, cruzándome de brazos, mirando de reojo a Damon y luego regresando mi atención a Grimes. –Siento las pérdidas– murmuré, todos estaban con las ropas salpicadas de sangre.

El hombre asintió y desvió la mirada. Le hizo una seña a Carol, quien entro a la Rv, seguramente para checar la condición de Jim. La mujer de cabello castaño ondulado se acercó al hombre de ojos claros, colocando una de sus manos en el antebrazo de Grimes, como si con ese simple gesto le dijera lo que con palabras no expresaba.

–Tenemos una doctora con nosotros– comentó con despreocupación Damon. Aquello causó cierta impresión en el otro grupo. –una niña, amigos, familias– agregó, abriendo un poco los ojos, con una sonrisa ladina.

–¿Ustedes, qué? – preguntó la mujer que estaba al lado del hombre que parecía tener la última palabra en el grupo. –Rick…

El hombre nos miró unos segundos, se pasó la mano por la cara y miró cada rostro de su grupo hasta que finalmente sus ojos se pusieron sobre los míos. –¿Cuánto tardarían en llegar hasta aquí? – cuestionó por fin.

.

Regresamos con Daryl y el hombre que se presentó poco después como T-dog. La noticia hizo que nuestro grupo diera saltitos y se pusieran enseguida a meter las cosas, algunas ya estaban listas.

–Daryl– le llamé. Éste giró y me miró con interrogación. –No encontraste a tu hermano– no era pregunta, era una afirmación. No sabía exactamente cómo decir aquello, sentía que estaba siendo demasiado brusca.

El ojiazul se acercó a mí, con el ceño fruncido. –¿Cómo?

–Los míos… lo encontraron–susurré, sus ojos parecieron brillar y me sentí culpable por haberle dicho, pero no podía cargar con eso. –Pero se ha ido con Anne, una de las nuestras, por la noche sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo– murmuré, mintiendo con lo último.

–¿Qué? – su voz sonó como si fuese un hilo de voz, llena de incredulidad.

–Lo lamento– retrocedí unos pasos. –Necesitabas saber que estaba bien, me ha dicho que sabía cuidarse solo y que tú igual, que estarías bien…–

El ojiazul se pasó una mano por el cabello y golpeó el tronco de un árbol con fuerza, haciendo que algunas hojas se cayeran al suelo. Bufó y se alejó, no le seguí, sabía que necesitaba tiempo para estar solo.

.

En cuanto las cosas estuvieron listas nos subimos a los autos y nos encaminamos al noroeste, guiados por T-dog, quien resultó ser una simpática persona.

Cuando llegamos, el grupo de Rick estaba sentado alrededor de una pequeña hoguera. Salimos, algunos con más prisa que otros. El grupo de Grimes se levantó de sus lugares y nosotros nos quedamos a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Cada persona con la que había estado viajando se presentó, lo cual imitó el grupo de Rick.

–Meredith, acompáñame por favor– murmuró Rick, quien la guio a la RV para que checara a Jim. Nosotros tomamos lugar un poco apartados del resto, escuchando con atención lo que estaba diciendo Shane. Algo sobre un viaje a CDC. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Estaría bien ir hasta ese lugar?. Rick salió segundos después, haciendo que el ambiente se relajara visiblemente.

–… seré el primero en admitirlo. Conozco a éste hombre desde hace mucho tiempo. Confió en sus _instintos._ Digo que lo más importante aquí es que necesitamos permanecer juntos, como un equipo– la mirada del hombre de rizos paso por cada uno de nosotros. –A pesar de que no conocemos del todo a muchas personas de aquí, somos de los pocos que quedan. Debemos cuidar nuestras espaldas. Confiar– Las palabras de Shane nunca fueron puestas en desacuerdo, solo el silencio le hacía competencia al hombre. –Así que para aquellos de ustedes que estén de acuerdo, lo primero que haremos por la mañana será irnos, ¿de acuerdo? –

Y por increíble que pareciese, nadie se opuso.

.

Meredith no había ayudado mucho. "_No puedo hacer nada, la fiebre no se le bajará_", había dicho. Mas sin embargo continuó al lado de Jim, al parecer se había encariñado con el hombre.

Después de eso, las esperanzas del nuevo grupo decayeron a niveles sorprendentes. No había cura para eso. Damon y Stefan lo sabían demasiado bien, tanto que se habían rehusado a darle de su sangre; "_será peor, hará más rápido el proceso de transformación_" sugirió Stefan, sin hacer énfasis en la muerte de Caroline.

Después de eso, nos habíamos dividido. Empezamos a ayudar en las tareas del campamento. Me había enterado de la muerte de Amy, hablé con Andrea pero dejé el tema por la paz cuando vi como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.

Judith no tardó en llevarse bien con la mujer de cabellos castaños, Lori y con la otra mujer, Carol. Era una suerte, pues los niños se hicieron amigos con suma facilidad, lo que a los adultos les costaba una eternidad.

Alaric, Damon y Stefan se habían ido a hacer planes con Rick y compañía. El viaje no me convencía del todo, pero si quedaba alguien con vida, era ahí.

Vislumbré a Matt hablando con el hombre que hacia constantemente guardia, encima del toldo de uno de los autos del grupo, Dale. Jeremy por otra parte hablaba con el coreano, Glenn, mientras trataban de hacer la fogata para esa noche.

Daryl se había ido de caza, no había hablado con él desde lo de Merle.

Me acerqué a Jeremy, colocando una mano en su espalda. Sus ojos chocolate me miraron y enseguida se formó una sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta y luego miré al coreano. –¿Necesitan ayuda por aquí? –cuestioné.

–No, en realidad– respondió con cierta naturalidad el de cabello azabache.

–Gracias por ofrecerte, Elena– me comentó mi hermano, me senté a su lado y suspiré por lo bajo.

–¿Es tu hermano, no? – indagó Glenn, alzando un poco el rostro para verme, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo. –Se parecen

–¿Tú crees?– Sonrió mi hermano, bajando un poco la cabeza.

–Oh no, él está guapo– comenté, riendo por lo bajo.

–Diría que sí, pero eso me haría parecer homosexual– bromeó Glenn y yo no pude evitar reírme por lo que dijo.

–Ser sincero es diferente a ser homosexual– contraataqué, sonriendo a ambos. Mi hermano se había pasado una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo.

–El caso es que no lo soy, pero si dijera que la hermana está igual seguro me golpea–

Jer alzó ambas cejas y río. –No tengo nada contra los coreanos–

–Genial, eres la primera persona que no me confunde con un chino–

–Es que no hay mucha diferencia– soltó un Damon detrás de mí, el cual me sobresaltó. Suspiré y alcé un poco el rostro para verle. –Vamos holgazana, tenemos algo que discutir–

Glenn rodó los ojos. –Y el coreano se ve desplazado– murmuró por lo bajo. Yo le miré y mi hermano se río sin disimulo. Damon frunció el ceño y me llevó a rastras suyo.

–Nos iremos por la mañana– susurró cuando estuvimos alejados. –Me han dicho que hay un lago cercano, donde podremos ducharnos– arqueé ambas cejas al escucharle. –Créeme no me tientes, Gilbert– amenazó, cuando analizó mi rostro.

–No lo estoy haciendo– me defendí. –Pero fue raro que lo dijeras–

–Ya, de ser así no perdería el tiempo de éste modo– me miró de forma pícara de arriba a abajo y yo bufé.

–Ja, ja, muy gracioso–

–Uno de mis tantos talentos–

.

Por la mañana nos reunimos. Shane dio instrucciones –Escuchen todos, para los que tengan radio, vamos estar en el canal 40. No lo usen para conversar, ¿está bien?. Ahora, si tienen un problema y no tienen radio, no tienen señal o cualquier cosa, toquen la bocina una vez. Con esto paramos la caravana. ¿Alguna pregunta? –

Una familia se hizo presente, era la que tenía dos niños con ellos. Argumentaron que no nos acompañarían, que se irían a por su familia.

–No habrá nadie que cubra sus espaldas– soltó Shane.

–Correremos el riesgo– contestó la cabeza de la familia, Morales. –Debo hacer lo que es mejor para mi familia.

–¿Estás seguro? – indagó Rick.

–Ya lo hablamos. Estamos seguros. –

–Está bien– soltó Rick, quien había sido sheriff, lo deduje por el traje que llevaba puesto. Miró a Shane unos segundos y asintió en su dirección.

–Sí, está bien– repitió el hombre de rizos.

–¿357? – murmuró por lo bajo Rick, pude ver de refilón como Daryl se tensaba.

–Si

Rick se acercó al cabeza de familia y le entregó un revolver. –La caja está por la mitad

Daryl, tras escuchar las palabras de Rick soltó un bufido, claramente inconforme con esto. Después de eso, las despedidas no se hicieron de esperar. Y era verdad, era muy poco probable que nos fuésemos a ver nuevamente… como había pasado con Merle y Anne; se me revolvió el estómago de solo pensarlo.

-Bien, salgamos de aquí, muévanse–

.

Unos a unos los autos fueron desfilando. Pude ver por la ventanilla como la familia que se había separado del grupo se iba en la dirección contraria.

Ver la despedida, los sollozos, la preocupación palpable en el ambiente, inclusive como la niña le había entregado una muñeca de trapo a la hija de Carol, Sophia; todo eso me hizo ver las cosas de otro modo. El mundo se había acabado… y habíamos tomado una buena decisión al unirnos. Estábamos en proceso de extinción.

El camino fue silencioso, parecía eterno. Pero las cosas nunca salen como lo planeas y pronto nos tuvimos que detener. Damon se había ido a ver qué estaba pasando, ya que éramos los últimos en la fila de autos que habían salido.

Stefan se paso las manos por la nuca y me acerqué a él sin vacilar. –¿Qué esta ocurriendo? – cuestioné. Él me miró unos segundos y suspiró.

–Necesitan una manguera para la RV y … al parecer van a dejar a Jim aquí, él lo pidió. Dice que está listo– su voz fue disminuyendo hasta ser un susurro.

Sentí como mi corazón se apretujaba contra mi pecho, pugnando por salir. Me encaminé hacia donde estaba el resto. Podía verlos amontonados, cercanos a un árbol. Incluso a pesar de ser un hilo de voz, escuché la voz de Jim. –Hey, otro maldito árbol– sonaba exhausto, cansado y a pesar de todo, seguía luchando.

La sonrisa que nos ofreció y que pude ver a pesar de estar más alejada del resto hizo que mis ojos se nublaran un poco.

–Hey, Jim. Sabes que no es necesario que sea así– Shane trataba de convencer al hombre de no dejarle ahí.

–No, está bien– su voz era ronca, apenas audible. –La brisa es agradable

–Ok, está bien– Shane se incorporó, al parecer sin ganas de llevarle la contraria.

–Solo cierra los ojos, cariño, no te resistas– murmuró una mujer de cabello azabache, con piel tostada. No recordaba su nombre. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla del pobre hombre. Le siguió Rick, quien le susurró algo, algo que no quería que escucháramos el resto de nosotros.

–No, lo necesitarás– murmuró cansinamente. Pude ver el revolver que le quería entregar Rick a Jim, desvié la mirada. –Estoy bien

–Hey– esa era la voz de Dale. –Gracias por pelear por nosotros…–

Escuché como las apenas audibles pisadas se iban alejando poco a poco. Alcé el rostro y miré como Daryl asentía en dirección a Jim. Me acerqué a él cuando no hubo testigos, ni espectadores.

–Oye– murmuré hincándome a su lado. –No sé si te acuerdes, pero una vez me dijiste… que debía luchar hasta el final.– El hombre sonrió, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. –Tú ya lo has hecho–murmuré con un hilo de voz. –No te castigues aún más– murmuré, acariciando su mejilla.

–De hacerlo… hubiera seguido con ustedes, ¿no ves?, es un buen día para morir. ¿Puedes sentir la brisa, el sol?

Le sonreí y cerré los ojos una fracción de segundo, para evitar que las lágrimas corrieran. No podía creer que ésta persona fuese a morir y no lo pudiésemos evitar.

–Eres una buena persona Elena– murmuró con voz ronca, tosiendo ligeramente. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su mirada dulce, a pesar de la agonía con la que estaba batallando. –No dejes que esas cosas te alcancen– Asentí, la voz no me daba. Terminé por depositar un beso en su frente como despedida; solo entonces sus párpados terminaron ganando y su respiración se detuvo.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino lo primero que vi al salir fueron muertos, cuerpos inertes por donde girabas a ver. Cada metro, encima, todo estaba destrozado.

El olor a putrefacción era demasiado, tuve que taparme la nariz para que el olor regresara lo poco que había ingerido antes de marcharnos del campamento, cortesía de Daryl mata ardillas Dixon.

Tuve que aguantarme, me sentía tenuemente mareada no solo por el aroma sino también por la desagradable vista. Me acomodé la ballesta en el hombro cuando empezaron a avanzar hacia el edificio que deduje era el CDC, tuve cuidado con los cuerpos, tratando de pasar lo más alejado posible de estos. Ya había visto como una cabeza podía abrir los ojos, incluso despejado del cuerpo, ¿qué no podían hacer éstas cosas?, ¿quién me aseguraba que estaban muertos, _muertos_?.

–Está bien, todos signa moviéndose, quédense callados– ordenaba Rick. Miré de reojo a Damon con un hacha en mano. Mirando a todos los lados, inquieto.

Caminamos por las calles, no podíamos avanzar dos metros sin dejar de ver los cuerpos tirados en el suelo o encima de otros objetos. Hubo un momento en que tuve que detenerme porque el olor me hizo toser. Sentí una mano sobre mi brazo, por lo que me sobresalté. Daryl se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y me instó a seguir, a su lado.

–Muévanse, vamos– murmuró Rick, cuando nos empezamos a acercar al edificio pero al mismo tiempo parecía que nos alejábamos del sol, pues la luz se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

–Vamos, no se detengan– escuchaba murmurar a Stefan detrás de mí. Sentía que los cuerpos se levantarían en cualquier momento, asustando a las moscas que los rodeaban insistentemente.

Rick fue el primer en llegar y el primero en que hizo que todo atisbo de esperanza desapareciera. Golpearon e intentaron abrir una de las puertas del edificio, nada.

–No hay nadie aquí– Dijo T-dog.

–¿Entonces por qué están esas cortinas cerradas? – cuestionó Rick, de forma terca, viéndolas como si de forma mágica se fueran a abrir.

–¡Caminantes! – gritó Stefan. Me sobresalté y giré sobre mis talones. El grupo empezó a asustarse, más de lo que ya estaba.

Daryl fue el que reaccionó más rápido, disparó una flecha con su ballesta, dándole en el ojo derecho y haciendo que el cuerpo cayera hacia atrás. –¡Nos has traído a un cementerio! – la voz de Daryl se elevó una octava, cabreado.

–Tomó una decisión. – defendió Dale.

–¡La maldita decisión equivocada! – gritoneó Daryl, acercándose peligrosamente a Rick. Le tomé del antebrazo.

–Baja la voz Dixon, harás que nos maten– solté con voz ruda. Éste se giró y sus ojos me perforaron. Bufó y se soltó de mi agarre con un movimiento preciso.

- Cállate ¿Me oíste? - Shane se puso frente a Daryl. - Cállate ¡Cállate! - Se percibía el nerviosismo en su voz..–Rick, éste es un callejón sin salida. – agregó Shane volteándose hacia Rick

–¿A dónde vamos?– murmuró Carol, desesperada, abrazando a su hija.

–Tiene razón. No podemos estar aquí, tan cerca de la ciudad al oscurecer– argumentó Lori, apoyando a Lori.

–¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? – cuestionó un irónico Damon, que hasta ese momento había estado callado. –¿Regresar por donde hemos venido?, les recuerdo que a donde vayamos nunca será seguro–

–No tan cerca de la ciudad Damon, eso es peor que estar a las afueras– contratacó Stefan, mirándole severamente.

–Fort Benning, Rick. Sigue siendo una opción– soltó Shane, luciendo tan desesperado como el resto.

–Hay militares aquí, no creo que sea opción. Si han caído aquí, cayeron allá– murmuró mi hermano. Se había acercado a nosotros en silencio, atraído por la situación complicada en la que nos veíamos.

–¿Tú que sabes? – atacó con furia Shane, mirando a Jeremy como si quisiera arrancarle la lengua.

–El niño tiene razón. Sin comida, sin gasolina. Son 160 kilómetros– apoyó Lori.

–200, revisé el mapa– aclaró Gleen. Los gruñidos empezaron a hacer audibles, miré con angustia los alrededores, buscando su ubicación exacta.

–Olviden el Fort Benning, necesitamos respuestas, ya– exigió la castaña, la esposa de Rick.

–Bueno, piensa en algo– el cabecilla intentaba mantener la paciencia pero incluso así…

Miré la dirección de donde provenían los gruñidos, empezando a aparecer demasiados cuerpos que caminaban en nuestra dirección. –chicos…– murmuré, acomodándome la ballesta, alerta. No había tiempo.

–Vamos, vamos–

–Salgamos de aquí–

–Vamos, por favor–

Disparé una que otra flecha a los caminantes que se acercaban demasiado rápido, los otros se arrastraban o incluso algunos no contaban con las piernas por lo que se impulsaban con las manos. No podríamos salir de ahí. De pronto la realidad me pegó tan fuerte que me dejó aturdida. ¿Moriríamos ahí?

Pude ver como empezaban a marcharse, pero entonces la voz de Rick,- que parecía sobresalir de los murmullos del resto-, hizo que me girara en su dirección.

–La cámara, se movió–

–Lo has imaginado– susurró Dale.

–No, es verdad– soltó Stefan seguro, viendo fijamente la cámara. Miré al menor de los Salvatore con esperanza. Si él lo decía… era porque lo había visto con certeza.

–Se movió– insistió el líder.

- Rick eso es algo inerte amigo. Es un dispositivo automático. Son mecanismos ¿Si? Se les está agotando la energía. Ahora vámonos. - Tomó a Rick del brazo, pero él no se quería mover. - Amigo, escúchame. Mira este lugar, está muerto. ¿Entiendes? Está muerto. Debes olvidarlo Rick.

Rick estaba frenético, se soltó de Shane y golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

Me fije en los caminantes que estaban cada vez más cerca.

- ¡Rick, no hay nadie aquí! - Le gritó Lori. pues su esposo empezó a aporrear la puerta con ganas. Le hablaba a la cámara con súplica, implorando que nos dejaran entrar.

–Nos vamos– murmuró un Damon con seriedad. Empujándome con una mano en la espalda baja, impidiendo que pusiera resistencia.

–¡Todos a los autos, ahora! – ordenaba Shane, agilizando a las personas que se habían quedado estancadas de ver la amenaza inminente frente a ellos.

Los disparos se oían de fondo, habíamos tomado la ventaja sobre los otros, quienes se habían detenido para disparar a los caminantes más cercanos.

–No podemos Damon, somos un equipo, no podemos dejarles atrás– decía prácticamente gritando. Él no me respondía, simplemente me empujaba sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte. –Nos unimos a ellos con un propósito. Los estás dejando atrás, Damon, para, ¡para!.

El ojiazul me soltó y alzó el brazo para dar un tiro a un caminante que se había escurrido de entre los demás, arrastrándose. La bala perforó el cráneo, salpicando sangre a su alrededor.

–No podemos irnos– susurré y en ese momento una luz dibujo un rectángulo dorado en el suelo. Las puertas de CDC se habían abierto. Todos volteamos incrédulos y nos quedamos viendo la luz que salía del interior, estábamos atónitos.

* * *

N/A: Hola! lamento no haber actualizado antes, ando en examenes, x.x por lo tanto el próximo capi no sé cuando lo subiré. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Nina Somerhalder agradezco tu RR y apoyo!, igual que a anónimo y Elena M. Gilbert, al igual que los demás lectores silenciosos.


	7. The survival heartbreaker

Disclaimer: Los personajes de TWD ni de TVD me pertenecen, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

Recordatorio:

"" pensamientos

"" _recuerdos_

(cursiva) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

-diálogos-

. cambio de escena

* * *

Todos volteamos incrédulos y nos quedamos viendo la luz que salía del interior, estábamos atónitos, pero luego de unos segundos entramos apresuradamente, observando todo a nuestro alrededor, esperando que alguien apareciera.

–Daryl, cubre la retaguardia. – Le solicitó Shane.

Sentí un alivio indescifrable cuando di el primer paso dentro del lugar. Rick había tenido razón, al igual que Stefan. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de nosotros, dejándonos fuera de peligro.

– ¿Hola? – Llamó Rick. – ¿Hola?

El gran edificio, de varios pisos, hacía que la voz potente del policía tuviera eco. Miré a mi alrededor, aún alerta, no parecía haber peligro pero tampoco podía bajar la guardia.

– Vigila esas puertas. – Le indicó Dale a Glenn. – Cuidado con los caminantes.

– ¿Hola? - Repitió más fuerte Rick después de haber estado unos segundos en silencio.

Se escuchó en medio del silencio que cargaban un arma, todos nos inquietamos.

Todos levantaron sus armas, apuntándole. Incluso me incluyo en ello. Un hombre portaba un arma de fuego, nos apuntaba a todos nosotros. - ¿Alguien está infectado? - Averiguó la voz dueña del arma.

–Uno de nosotros lo estaba– respondió Grimes. –No lo logró–

El hombre se acercó gradualmente a nosotros. –¿Por qué están aquí?, ¿qué quieren?

–Una oportunidad

–Eso es pedir mucho por estos días– respondió de vuelta. Era un hombre alto, blanco, cabello rubio.

–Lo sé

Un silencio se instaló. La mirada de los ojos claro recorrió uno a unos, como si buscara algo en nuestros rostros.

–Todos se harán un examen de sangre– murmuró el desconocido. –Ese es el precio de admisión–

Miré de reojo a Damon y a Stefan, parecían tranquilos con todo eso. Fue entonces que algo hizo _click_ en mi cabeza, la compulsión, los dos controlarían la mente de aquella persona para saltarse el _"examen de admisión"._

–Podemos hacerlo

El hombre de cabellos rubios bajó el arma entonces, señaló por encima del hombro de Rick. –Si tienen cosas que traer, háganlo ahora. Una vez cerrada la puerta, se mantendrá así–

.

No tardaron en traer las cosas. El tiempo parecía volver a transcurrir con normalidad cuando minutos atrás todo parecía ir en cámara lenta.

Observé como Damon se acercaba con una jovial sonrisa. –Está hecho– soltó con una felicidad fingida, observando a su hermano y luego a mí. –No hay de qué preocuparse, el Dr. Jenner estará feliz con nuestra estadía–

Arqueé ambas cejas y suspiré, sabía a lo que se refería. Damon ya había _hablado_ con el desconocido. Tanto Stefan como Damon tenían su pase de admisión al lugar, sin inconveniente alguno.

–Vi, sella la puerta principal– El Dr. Jenner habló a través de un intercomunicador. –Corta la electricidad aquí arriba.

Las puertas se cerraron y no tardamos en empezar a caminar, alejándonos de la entrada.

–Rick Grimes–

–Dr. Edwin Jenner–

Los dos hombres se presentaron y los últimos en avanzar los alcanzamos a oír.

Nos apretujamos dentro de elevador. Todos entramos, a empujones pero lo logramos. El silencio, que ya se había hecho costumbre en acompañarnos, no se hizo de esperar.

–¿Los médicos siempre andan por ahí con armas de ese tipo, huh? – Daryl cortó el silencio, pretendiendo incomodar, utilizando un tono sarcástico que me recordaba un poco a Damon.

–Había muchas tiradas por ahí, me acostumbre a ello– respondió él, sin inmutarse por aquella pregunta. –Pero ustedes parecen inofensivos – murmuró tras unos minutos donde nadie agregó nada. –Excepto tú– Carl, el hijo de Lori y Rick, alzó el rostro y yo no pude evitar sonreír. –Tendré que vigilarte– agregó. Carl sonrió.

Sentí una mirada sobre mí y cuando alcé la vista, solo por una fracción de segundo, pude ver como Daryl me miraba y la desviaba hacia el doctor.

.Unos segundos después salimos del elevador, caminaron detrás de Jenner por un largo pasillo blanco.

–¿Estamos bajo tierra? – cuestionó Carol

–¿Eres claustrofóbica? – indagó de regreso el Dr. Jenner.

–Un poco–

–Trata de no pensar en eso–

Entremos a un salón, bastante amplio. A decir verdad creí que jamás volvería a entrar uno sin poner en riesgo mi vida.

–Vi, enciende las luces del salón– ordenó Jenner. Las luces se prendieron hasta formar un círculo en el techo. –Bienvenidos a la zona 5– soltó. Mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente al observar aquel salón, era una sala circular, había escritorios con computadoras y cuatro pantallas gigantes en el frente, pero no había nada de gente.

–¿Dónde está el resto de las personas, los otros doctores, el personal? – cuestionó Rick.

–Soy yo. –Llegaron al centro de la sala. –Soy solo yo aquí. –

–¿Qué pasa con la persona con la que estabas hablando? –indagó Lori, claramente preocupada. –¿Vi?

–¡Vi, saluda a nuestros invitados!, diles… bienvenidos

–Hola invitados, bienvenidos– sonó en la habitación una voz, que era indiscutiblemente artificial.

–Soy todo lo que queda–reafirmó el doctor. –Lo siento

.

De nuevo quedamos en silencio, viéndonos, con incomodidad y preocupación.

Jenner nos llevó a una sala de conferencias, donde había muchas sillas, se ausentó unos minutos, pero volvió con un maletín, donde sacó jeringas e instrumentos para extraer sangre.

El doctor había sacado sangre a la mitad del grupo a éstas alturas, el doctor quería ser cuidadoso, pues había roto cada regla manual cuando nos permitió entrar.

Stefan había salido de la habitación, junto con Damon. Estaba segura que ninguno de los dos se había estado alimentando bien, no había que cazar, pero Alaric y Meredith habían llevado una prenda que cubría su garganta éstos últimos días, por lo que supuse ellos eran los que constantemente tenían que donar sangre a los dos vampiros.

Me llevé una mano al lugar donde Jenner había sacado sangre, apretando ligeramente el algodón. Jamás me habían agradado las agujas y ahora mucho menos. Observé en silencio al resto de las personas que se encontraban ahí. Me levanté y salí en busca de cualquiera de los dos hermanos Salvatore, podría asegurar que no se habían quedado ahí por el olor que despedía la sangre, por muy mínima que fuera.

–Hey– escuché la voz de Glenn a mis espaldas. Me giré y observé como iba corriendo hacia mí. –¿Todo bien?, luces pálida–

–Hola– saludé con una tenue sonrisa. –Todo bien, es solo que allá adentro está todo muy callado, es decir, el mundo de por sí ya está sumido en silencio como para que nosotros le ayudemos aún más– tuve que inventar eso, ponerlo como excusa, aunque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

–Lo sé– el coreano se pasó una mano por el cabello. –Esto apesta–

Sentí como un ligero empujón hacia que perdiera por unos instantes el equilibrio. Miré a Daryl que ni si quiera se inmuto por ello y siguió andando, entrando al salón por donde -tanto Glenn como yo-, habíamos salido.

–¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó malhumorado. Miré por donde había desaparecido el ojiazul, unos segundos más tarde; negué con la cabeza.

–No tengo la más remota idea– susurré.

–Yo aún no sé cómo le has defendido en el campamento. –

Mi atención se centró en él y mis labios se volvieron una línea fina. Aquel suceso parecía que nunca había pasado. Dixon y yo parecíamos unos desconocidos, parecía que él no había sido el que había sugerido que regresara al campamento. Maldición, no le entendía. Incluso había días en que ni si quiera cruzábamos palabra.

–Él me salvó la vida de un caminante– murmuré y Glenn me miró unos segundos, sorprendido. –Ya, no pongas esa cara, cualquiera de ustedes lo hubiera hecho–

El coreano pareció recomponerse de la impresión y asintió. –Sí, bueno… somos un equipo–

Edwing Jenner nos llevó a un comedor con cocina, nos mostró todo lo que había para comer y para beber, entre ellas muchas botellas de alcohol. El humor de todos se transformó, prepararon la cena y al poco tiempo todos estaban sentados a la mesa, charlando, comiendo y bebiendo y la mayoría ya había bebido más de la cuenta.

. (_Hold it against me-sam tsui_)

La atmósfera era muy diferente a la que nunca creí capaz de ver. Todos convivíamos en armonía y compartíamos anécdotas. Quizás era la felicidad de que por fin nos encontrábamos a salvo o por el simple hecho que todos habíamos ingerido más de una copa.

–Yo solía vivir en Mystic Falls. –relaté, meciendo la copa de cristal que estaba en mis manos, viendo cómo se balanceaba el líquido en el interior. –Era una mierda, pero creo que era el cielo comparado con lo de ahora– musité, sentía las miradas del grupo sobre mí. –Perdí a mis padres años atrás, a mi tía Jenna… –me callé unos instantes, al recordar eso, todo parecía muy lejano e irreal. –Mi única familia son Jeremy y mi tutor, Alaric.– Alcé el rostro para ver a esos dos, quienes habían estado en las buenas y en las malas, pero me topé con la penetrante mirada de Daryl, no me había quitado los ojos de encima en toda la cena… lo que no me hacía sentir mal. Me ruboricé.–Pero ahora me doy cuenta… que todos ustedes también son mi familia. Nos aceptaron y ahora estamos para defendernos los unos a los otros, en buenas y malas. – murmuré. –Sé que no conozco a todos los presentes como me gustaría, pero espero que en un futuro cercano tenga esa posibilidad–

Y tras dichas estas palabras, alcé la copa.

–Por un futuro cercano– apoyó Rick, quien se le notaba tomado por la voz rasposa.

–¡Boyaah! –

Otro sorbo de la copa de licor. Busqué con la mirada a Damon, cuando Stefan comenzó su brindis, no le veía por ningún lado. Cada persona estaba dedicando palabras que, de alguna forma, unían al grupo y dejaban la desconfianza a un lado, eran como los primeros días de una excursión, donde se empezaban con las presentaciones.

–¡ Boyaah! –

Y un sorbo más. Me di cuenta, cuando di la tercera pasada al salón, que tampoco estaba Andrea.

–¡ Boyaah! –

Me levanté de mi lugar. Sentía como mi corazón latía con fuerza. La voz de Alaric hacia fondo en todo aquel asunto.

–… Por darnos otra oportunidad. Para volvernos fuertes y sobrevivir–

–¡ Boyaah! –

–Por el licor– celebró Daryl, quien estaba mucho más animado que de costumbre.

–¡ Boyaah! – soltaron tras varias carcajadas.

El ambiente no podía ser más agradable y confortable, como esas cenas de navidad. Pero por alguna extraña razón yo no podía compartir ésos niveles de entusiasmo.

–Saben, en Italia los niños toman un poco de vino en la cena– comentaba con voz rasposa Dale. –Y en Francia–

–Bueno cuando Carl este en Francia o en Italia… puede tomar algo– soltó Lori, no alcancé a escuchar lo último que decía. Salí del salón con copa en mano.

Los pasillos se me hacían tan largos como una caminata de 8km. No fue hasta que escuché algunos ruidos que me detuve unos instantes. ¿Lo estaba imaginando?. No. La respuesta fue clara cuando en una de las habitaciones, vislumbré un hilillo de luz que se reflejaba en el suelo, por la puerta entreabierta.

Me asomé por aquel reducido espacio, los ruidos provenían de ahí. Podía ver la espalda de Damon descubierta y más abajo,- si me atrevía a seguir observando-. Había dos piernas blancas y torneadas aferradas a la cadera de éste. No eran simples sonidos los que se escuchaban… eran gemidos, muy alejados de estar vinculados con el miedo.

_Flashback_

–_No puedo, Stefan– murmuré, cruzada de brazos, mirando cualquier punto, excepto sus ojos. No podía con ello. –Hay mucho de ti que no conozco– me defendí. –Cuando Klaus te obligó a apagar el interruptor, todo lo que hiciste después fue una parte tuya. Yo… siento que solo conocí a un Stefan que no fue real–_

–_Elena…–Él se acercó, yo me alejé._

–_Tenía miedo– proseguí. –Te tenía miedo– mis ojos saltaron a los suyos. –Y me negaba a creer que ese fueras tú, pero lo eres. Mereces a alguien que te ame completamente, que ame cada faceta tuya–_

–_No, Elena, por favor, no hagas esto– me imploró con la mirada._

–_Es lo mejor, para los dos. Lo siento– _

_Le di la espalda, sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo. Pero él era bueno, demasiado y merecía algo mejor. Me recosté en el colchón del pequeño refugio y traté de conciliar el sueño._

_._

_A la mañana siguiente estaba un Damon que luchaba por no lucir radiante, recargado en una de las portezuelas del coche._

–_No finjas que no escuchaste la conversación de ayer– solté, malhumorada._

–_Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo– silbó más no ocultó la sonrisa que se extendía de oreja a oreja. Lo fulminé con la mirada. –Bueno, al menos ya no me sentiré culpable con mi hermano si…_

–_Yo no soy Katherine– le advertí, antes de que lograra terminar de decir aquello. –No pasará Damon–_

–_Eso lo veremos_

–_No pasará–reafirmé. Él me guiñó un ojo y se fue._

_Fin Flashback_

Me alejé de ahí. No estaba segura por qué, pero sentí que aquella visión me molestaba, luego llegó el enojo.

No era nada de Damon y viceversa. No podía enojarme porque estuviera… satisfaciéndose, él era así, ¿o no?. ¿Había olvidado ya cómo era?.

Lo sabía, estaba consciente de eso… pero aun así, me sentía… extraña.

Me alejé, me perdí entre los largos pasillos y cuando sentí que me había alejado lo suficiente me dejé deslizar en una de las paredes hasta tocar el suelo. Me terminé la copa de un jalón. Me abracé las piernas y cubrí mi rosto.

"_Yo no soy Katherine", _

Mentirosa.

"_¿qué tan cerca había caído?, al final... ¿había llegado a sentir algo por Damon?, imposible"_

Mentirosa.

"_No podía ser… no, no quería caer con lo mismo que cayó ella. No quería ser como Katherine. Yo no era ella" _

–¿Estás bien, cariño? – cuestionó una voz dulce, raposa, pero no por eso menos cálida. Me aguanté las ganas de soltar un sollozo, por la confusión. Asentí, pero no dije nada más.

Pensé que se había marchado, pero me había equivocado. Dale se sentó a mi lado, sin decir palabra.

–Estoy bien– musité, tratando que no se me quebrara la voz a la mitad.

–He escuchado eso tantas veces en mi vida. ¿Alguna vez te conté… como murió mi esposa? – cuestionó y negué. Limpiándome las lágrimas con las muñecas. Mirándole, sintiendo como temblaba ligeramente mi labio inferior. ¿Era por culpa del alcohol o era porque me sentía tan vulnerable?, ¿es que Damon quería que me diera cuenta… que al final no había mucha diferencia entre ella y yo? –Tenía cáncer. Tratamos de todo, pero al final no logré absolutamente nada. "_Estoy bien_", había dicho, "_estoy lista_". Y me dejó. –le miré unos segundos, sintiéndome tan tonta en ese momento. Llorando por una tontería como esa, cuando el mundo se estaba viniendo abajo y a mí se me ocurría llorar por una situación así,

–No hay situación que valga más o menos. ¿Sabes?, no está mal, de vez en cuando, compartir tus penas con otros– susurró. –Amy y Andrea, ellas son las personas por las que me di cuenta que podía seguir, preocupándome por esas dos. Ellas me dieron las fuerzas para seguir–

Le miré y sonreí, aunque fue más una mueca que otra cosa. _Andrea_.

Desvíe la mirada y parpadeé varias veces, evitando que más lágrimas se derramaran. Dios, ¿por qué tenía que sentirme así por un absurdo?.

–Déjame ser yo el que te de una mano ahora, ¿me permitirías? – Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, un sollozo se deslizó por mis labios y simplemente asentí. Uno de sus brazos pasó por mi hombro, atrayéndome a él. Me rodeo con sus brazos y sollocé, sin pena, quizás era por culpa del alcohol, no lo sabía. Pero llore en brazos de ese hombre al que, con aquella preocupación sin fingir, me acogió en sus brazos y limpió mis lágrimas.

No había mentido cuando dije que ahora eran como mi familia.

_(If Today Was Your Last Day Lyrics by __Nickelback__)_

Mis sollozos se habían mitigado, apenas eran un fantasma de los quejidos dentro de mí. Las lágrimas se habían secado. Una voz carraspeo, mi rostro se alzó en esa dirección y me topé con sus ojos zafiro. –¿Interrumpo? – cuestionó con voz ronca. Sentí la mirada de Dale sobre mí pero ni aun así pude apartar mis ojos chocolate de los zafiros.

–¿cariño? – indagó Dale. Parpadeé y me ruboricé. Apartándome de él, de sus brazos, de su consuelo.

–Para nada– murmuré por lo bajo.

–¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó con curiosidad.

–Andrea ha preguntado por ti, las cosas se han puesto… incómodas ahí dentro. Me ha mandado a buscarte–

–Oh– Dale le levantó de su lugar. –Gracias por avisar Daryl– el viejo colocó una mano sobre su hombro y se alejó después de mirarle unos segundos.

–¿No vienes? – curioseó Dixon, acercándose vacilante unos pasos. –¿Todo bien?

Negué con la cabeza y abracé mis piernas, aún más fuerte que antes. –Si– musité, mirando la pared blanca, frente mío. –Todo bien

Sus pasos acercándose me sorprendieron. Daryl había mantenido la distancia, lo había notado, estos últimos días y solo me hablaba si era estrictamente necesario. Así que, cuando se me acercó no pude mostrar que ese acto me era indiferente.

–¿No regresarás? – cuestioné, desviando la mirada. Dixon tomó el lugar que había ocupado anteriormente Dale.

–¿Para qué?, incluso aquí parece mejor que allá adentro– soltó Daryl en un gruñido, ofreciéndome la botella. Sonreí levemente y tomé lo que me ofrecía, dando un largo trago.

–¡He, no te la acabes! – soltó como crío, quitándome la botella sin cuidado, haciendo que se me regara algo de licor en la blusa. –No quiero hacer de _jodida _niñera de nuevo– gruñó por lo bajo, tomando desde la botella.

Rodé los ojos y me limpie la comisura de los labios con la manga derecha de la blusa. –Dejaste de hacerlo desde que me integré al grupo–

Hubo un silencio, sonreí sin ganas. Tomé la copa que estaba a mi derecha y la extendí en su dirección. Daryl me sirvió. Llevé la copa a mis labios. –No necesitas de mi protección, sabes cuidar de tu culo, sola– comentó entonces. Le miré de reojo y tomé un sorbo del líquido que había vertido sobre la copa.

–Si es así, no sé qué haces aquí–

Sentí su mirada sobre mí, pero yo seguía viendo la nada. –Porque lo estoy empezando a poner en duda–

Sonreí tenuemente. –Me las arreglaré– solté, levantándome de mi lugar, con cierta torpeza por culpa del alcohol.

–Me gustará ver como lo intentas, ojos irritables–

Desvíe la mirada y me recargué en la pared opuesta. –Hum– musité. Cerré los ojos, no quería ser tan evidente, nunca me había gustado que otros viesen mis lágrimas. –Al menos yo no soy bipolar

–¿Qué?-preguntó a la defensiva

–¿Cómo que, qué? – cuestioné burlona. –¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?, ¿me hablas?, vamos, creo que más adelante culparás al alcohol por eso, Dixon. –Le miré fijamente.

Se levantó, cabreado. ¿No dije que era bipolar?. –Yo no fui quien no tuvo los suficientes huevos y mando a decirme que no me quería cerca– gruñó. Golpeó la pared con su mano, a un lado de mi cabeza. Me sentía encoger, Daryl lucía bastante… enojado.

–¿De qué hablas? – murmuré, confundida.

–¿Ahora quién culpa al alcohol? – cuestionó, irónico. –Mandaste decir a Salvatore que me centrara en mis asuntos– soltó, con voz burlona. Su rostro se acercaba con cada palabra, ahora podía sentir su aliento que apestaba alcohol chocar contra mi rostro.

Se alejó. Me sentí aturdida. Su mirada me miraba con enojo y burla.

–No sé de qué hablas– dije por fin, cuando lo que me dijo empezó a encajar poco a poco. –Yo no mandé decir nada. ¿Con qué motivo?

–No sé, dime tú– Tomó otro sorbo de la botella.

–Yo no mande decir nada de eso. –me defendí. –Ahora bien, ¿por qué les has creído?, ¿no has podido preguntarme?

Sus ojos zafiro me perforaron unos instantes. Bufó y se río sin una pizca de gracia. –¿No son tus amigos?, ¡no había motivos para desconfiar!, pregúntale al viejo, se lo han dicho delante de mí

Fruncí el ceño conforme soltaba aquellas palabras. Me pase una mano por el cabello, frustrada. –¿Quién? –

–Stefan lo iba acompañando, al tal…Damian

–Damon- corregí

–¡Como sea! – soltó un malhumorado Dixon. Tomando lo poco que quedaba de la botella.

–Hablaré con él– musité, haciendo una mueca cuando el recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo junto con el de Andrea me pegaron como si fuese una oleada de agua fría. –No puede estar metiéndose a sí en mi vida, no de _esa forma_–

Le miré y en ese momento, justo cuando terminaba de decir esas palabras, los ojos de Daryl me observaron. –¿Cuál forma entonces? – preguntó con la voz cargada de ironía, apretando la mandíbula

Su pregunta me sacó de juego momentáneamente. –¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – cuestioné, mirándole con confusión. Buscando alguna respuesta en su mirar, en sus gestos. Dixon me miró una fracción de segundo, se acercó y un momento después cortó la distancia, aplastando sus labios torpemente contra los míos.

Me quedé estática. Sus labios eran rudos y toscos, sabían a alcohol y a… dulce. Y por alguna extraña razón, me gustó, me gustó la sensación de calidez y protección que transmitía, la forma en que se llevó mis penas y el mal rato. Muchos dirían que no era nada del otro mundo, pero para mí fue diferente.

Sentí como sus manos sostenían mi rostro, casi con desesperación, con angustia. Y solo entonces reaccioné, mis labios se movieron al compás de los suyos. Mis manos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello.

La copa y la botella se rompieron contra la superficie prácticamente al mismo tiempo, poca importancia le di.

Solo estábamos nosotros. Temblé y esta vez no fue producido por pensamientos tristes, sino porque me di cuenta que la sensación de sus labios amoldándose a los míos era… era indescriptible. Algo dentro de mí se prendió, recorrió cada poro de mi piel y me hizo recordar que estaba viva.

Nos separamos, jadeantes. Mi pecho subía y bajaba, y todo alrededor daba vueltas.

–No me importaría ser una jodida niñera de nuevo– masculló, con la voz ronca. Sus manos bajando hasta colocarlas en mi cintura. Sonreí de forma ladina y recargué mi cabeza contra la pared.

–Siempre y cuando cumplas tu promesa, Dixon– murmuré, en un hilo de voz. Sonriendo inconscientemente por la sensación que me provocaba estar a su lado de esa manera. Parecía que todos los problemas habían desaparecido, que todo podría permanecer así, que el mundo no estaba roto.

Pude sentir la punta de su nariz contra mi cuello. –Mierda, más que nunca. –Susurró, besando hasta alcanzar mis labios. Su aliento choco contra mi rostro. Le miré a los ojos.

–Más te vale Dixon

–Habla por ti, Gilbert– soltó, antes de volver a besarme.

Había regresado con Daryl al salón, después de que mis ojos dejaran de tener un tinte rojizo y mis mejillas no estuviesen igual de rojas, habíamos decidido mantenerlo entre nosotros, por el momento. Stefan y Damon me habían mirado de reojo. No estaba segura de que ellos me hubiesen escuchado, pero tampoco importaba mucho. No les debía explicaciones, ellos me las debían a mí

Jenner al notar las voces apagadas y nuestra llegada, se ofreció a llevarnos a algunas habitaciones que podíamos utilizar. Caminamos por otro pasillo que parecía más bien un barco.

–La mayor parte de las instalaciones están apagadas. Incluye la vivienda, por eso están aquí– El Dr Jenner nos condujo por un pasillo. Uno de tantos que había allí. –Los sofás son cómodos, pero hay camas plegables en el almacén por si gustan. Hay una sala de recreación abajo en la entrada, seguro a los niños les gustará– El doctor Edwin se giró y agachó levemente, deteniéndose frente a los tres chiquillos. –Solo no conecten los videojuegos, ¿de acuerdo? – Los pequeños asintieron, obedientemente. –o cualquier cosa que malgaste energía, lo mismo aplica si se duchan, no gasten agua caliente–

Y sin más, se fue.

Solo tuve que ver el rostro de Glenn para saber que el mío estaba igual de radiante que el suyo. –¿Agua caliente? – cuestionó, sin poder ocultar el entusiasmo.

–Es lo que ha dicho el hombre– respondió T-dog, contagiado por la enorme sonrisa del coreano.

Uno a uno fueron tomando las habitaciones vacías del pasillo. Todos parecían con los ánimos a tope de nuevo con la idea de bañarse como solían hacerlo, antes de que sus vidas se fueran al demonio.

Con la mirada busqué a Daryl, se había ido a por otra botella, alegando que merecía ser celebrado como se merece.

–Elena– me giré y fue una sorpresa cuando me topé con Lori, que era apresurada por su hijo para ir al cuarto de juegos. –¿Todo bien?, no pude evitar ver que te salías y uhm…

Le sonreí, con agradecimiento. –Más que bien, gracias por la preocupación.

Me regaló una sonrisa cálida en respuesta. –Oh, no, no agradezcas. Cuando tengas algún problema, seré toda oídos.

Me reí, por lo bajo. –Digo lo mismo

Lori asintió y se fue con su hijo. Junto con Carol y Judith, además de sus respectivas hijas.

–Carl, ¡no me dejes atrás! – se quejaba Angie, tomando su mano con total naturalidad. –Vamos Sophia –la niña de Judith le ofreció la otra mano a la niña y ésta la tomó con timidez, bajo la supervisión de las madres. –Oye, ¿tan feo sabía el vino?

Carl hizo una mueca de asco, ambas niñas rieron. Los tres empezaron a avanzar y la pequeña Angie por poco se tropieza. –Cuidado A– murmuró Sophia, preocupada por su amiga.

–Cuidado niños, no se vayan a caer–riñó Judith, con cierto cariño impreso en la voz.

–No mamá

–No señora Judith

–¡Eso no pasara, las estoy cuidando!

Se escucharon unas risas y luego unos suspiros. –Yo iré a cuidarles– se ofreció Judith

–Enseguida te alcanzamos, ¿No, Carol?

La mujer asintió y cada quien tomo una dirección distinta. Miré hacia los lados, sonreí a mi hermano quien veía lo mismo que yo. Me hizo una seña con la mano y se metió con Alaric a una de tantas habitaciones vacías.

Dejé la mochila sobre el sofá. Dios, todo parecía muy extraño, poco real pero también tan… increíble.

Saqué la ropa de la mochila que había traído y sin más me metí al baño. Abrí la llave y cerré la puerta. Poco a poco el baño empezó a llenarse de vapor, no me resistí y me metí. Por mi podría pasar siglos ahí adentro. Hacia tanto tiempo que no podía disfrutar de la sensación del agua caliente deslizándose por mi piel.

Me bañé, quizás tomándome más del tiempo debido, pero realmente me pareció que se detuvieron los segundos. Unos toquecillos en la puerta me advirtieron la entrada de una segunda persona al cuarto de baño. Miré sobre mi hombro, a través de las puertas corredizas empañadas por el vapor. Podía ver la silueta de Daryl, solo con unos boxers. Me giré nuevamente, sintiendo mi cara arder.

Luego se escuchó la puerta corrediza, su cuerpo pegado al mío y sus labios rozando la piel de mi cuello. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y un suspiro se escapó de mis labios. Me sobresalté al sentir algo frío tocar mi espalda baja.

Escuché su risa muy cerca. Me giré y le miré, el agua escurría por su cuerpo mientras Dixon tomaba de la botella de vino. Sentía que mi corazón daba un vuelco. Mis mejillas estaban rojas como una manzana madura, sin saber si era por la situación o por el alcohol. –Elena. – Su voz hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos. Desvíe la mirada. ¿Las cosas no estaban pasando demasiado rápido?. –Gracias– Le miré confundida a los ojos, tentada a recorrer con la mirada su cuerpo a escasos centímetros del mío. –Por ésta oportunidad. No sé qué pasará el día de mañana, pero…– su voz se había reducido a un murmullo, sus labios rozaban los míos. Era verdad, ya no importaba, el tiempo se había cortado y prácticamente estábamos avanzando de la mano con la muerte. ¿Rápido?, solo… solo tenía que hacerlo, si lo sentía así estaba bien, ¿no?, porque estaba lejos de sentirse incorrecto. –Mantente con vida, Gilbert– Su dedos sujetaron mi cabello mojado y luego lo siguiente que supe es que nos habíamos fundido en un beso donde sobraban las palabras.

* * *

N/A: Gracias a todos los que aúnn siguen por ahí leyendo, lamento la demora pero es que ando ocupada con proyectos y digamos que ya tenía la mitad de este capítulo así que me dio tiempo de subirlo, espero que haya sido de su agrado anónimos y Nina(:

Os quiere

BCM


End file.
